ABC: Juego de Palabras
by Stephi-Hwang
Summary: Drabbles o One-shots PinkieDash inspirados en una palabra por cada letra del abecedario. [Libro uno].
1. A: Atención

La verdad es, que siento que hacen falta más PinkieDash en el mundo;; así que, a falta de escritos, decidí crear éste abecedario, teniéndolas a ellas cómo objeto de inspiración.

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Hasbro.

* * *

 **A; Atención.**

 _ **«Capacidad de concentrar la actividad psíquica sobre un determinado objeto o persona»**_

Rainbow Dash rueda los ojos un poco exasperada. Lleva al menos diez minutos ignorando a Pinkie Pie y siente que ésta pronto se dará cuenta de aquello, pues sus monosílabos como respuesta ya no estaban funcionando demasiado. Incluso había recurrido a aquella forma de ignorar a la gente repitiendo la última frase que ésta había dicho para que creyera que le está prestando atención.

Y es que, Pinkie siempre habla de cosas tan poco importantes que su cerebro había comenzado como a ignorar casi toda la palabrería de la menor de todas.

Y aquel día, al parecer, a la peli rosa se le había subido el azúcar y su manera de compensarlo, era hablando. Rainbow no podía entender cómo era posible que una persona pudiera hablar de todo y a la vez de nada. Parecía como si Pinkie tuviese tantos temas para hablar, que hasta el infinito se le quedaba corto.

Tenía que admitir que a veces Rainbow se maravillaba por la manera tan fluida de hablar de su mejor amiga y la facilidad con la que podía entablar una conversación sobre cualquier tema como si siempre hablase sobre ello. Incluso en ése momento, la chica multicolor se preguntaba de qué estaría hablando Pinkie que la hacía esbozar ésa hermosa sonrisa que aunque lo negara, le encantaba.

Y es que no podía negar el hecho de que Pinkie Pie era una chica hermosa, a veces algo fastidiosa y pesada, pero era el tipo de persona que Rainbow quería tener de su vida sí o sí. Quizás era por eso que ella siempre se aguantaba aquellas conversaciones sin sentido que mantenía la menor; porque a pesar de todo, le agradaba su presencia y su forma de ser. Aquella forma de ser tan desinteresada que, de cierta forma, a Dash la volvía loca; en un sentido o en otro.

Pinkie siempre anteponía a los demás antes que a ella misma y eso molestaba a Rainbow, y mucho. A la peli rosa no le importaba si era ella quién terminaría lastimada, siempre buscaba la manera de que los demás sonrieran sin importar qué.

Rainbow jamás se había puesto a pensar en aquello, ahora que tenía tiempo de pensarlo. ¿Quién hace feliz a Pinkie Pie cuándo lo necesita? Si bien casi nunca la ha visto triste, nunca nadie se esfuerza por hacerla sentir mejor. Ni siquiera ella.

Y se siente frustrada. ¿Cómo una persona puede ser tan alegre y desinteresada al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo es capaz de ocultar siempre sus problemas tan bien? Si es que tenía, claro está. Porque Rainbow no lo sabía.

Pues Pinkie nunca para de sonreír.

Nunca demuestra estar pasando por alguna situación problemática.

Escucha un suspiro a su lado y desvía su vista a Pinkie Pie. Ésta se encuentra callada y mirándola tímidamente. Como si estuviese esperando su respuesta a algo que ella le había preguntado.

Pero mierda, Rainbow no estaba siguiendo la conversación desde que la peli rosa le había comentado algo sobre Gummy que la verdad no le interesaba mucho.

Y se maldijo internamente.

— ¿Me preguntaste algo? —se aventura a preguntar y nota un deje de desilusión en la mirada de su mejor amiga.

— No me estabas prestando atención, ¿cierto? —se detiene justo a una cuadra de Sugar Cube Corner y la mira un poco triste, casi decepcionada; como si de lo que le estaba hablando fuera algo realmente importante para ella.

Y Rainbow se siente mal por no haberle dado la atención que su amiga en serio merece.

— Pinkie, lo siento. ¿Me preguntaste algo? —otro suspiro por parte de Pinkie hace que Dash sienta que precisamente sí, le preguntó algo.

Pero Pinkie niega.

— Te dije algo pero creo que no es importante —sonríe débilmente y la chica de cabellos multicolor frunce el entrecejo y la toma del antebrazo cuándo ésta se había alzado de hombros y había retomado su caminar.

Rainbow tiene aquella sensación de que lo que sea que Pinkie le había dicho, en serio era importante.

Pues su mejor amiga tenía los ojos levemente encharcados, y ella se sentía terriblemente mal por haberla ignorado y, por ende, hacerla llorar.

— Repítemelo, Pinkie. Prometo prestarte atención ésta vez —la nombrada vuelve a sonreír casi sin ganas y niega con la cabeza.

— No, olvidado. No era nada de todas fo-

— Vamos Pinks, no me puedes dejar con la duda. ¿Qué es? —insiste Rainbow, tomándole la mano y acariciándole los nudillos con su pulgar.

Pinkie desvía la mirada.

— Te dije que estoy enamorada de ti, Dashie —Rainbow abre los ojos con asombro y observa el comportamiento de Pinkie, creyendo que le estaba gastando una broma.

Pero la menor mantiene su mirada abajo y se nota bastante nerviosa y cohibida.

Y Dash no sabe qué decirle.

— Pinkie… Yo… —la peli rosa la mira con una sonrisa y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se acerca a su mejor amiga y le da un suave beso en los labios.

Ni siquiera duró mucho, sólo fue un roce tierno y tímido por parte de Pinkie. Pero aquel acto, a Rainbow, la hizo sentir mil cosas y más.

Tuvo un pequeño hormigueo en la boca de su estómago, sintió su corazón acelerarse y el calor subirle a su rostro.

Impactada, se relamió los labios y sonrió cuándo sintió el casi imperceptible sabor de fresa sobre sus labios, y dedujo que los labios de Pinkie sabían a fresa.

— No digas nada, Dashie —la menor vuelve a sonreírle y la mira casi con fascinación. Rainbow, por primera vez, nota aquel brillo en los ojos de Pinkie y siente que también está enamorada de su mejor amiga.

Pero como ella le había pedido, no dice nada. Sólo le sonríe y es ella, ahora, quién se acerca para besarla, en ésa ocasión, como se debe y así disfrutar de aquel dulce sabor que desde ése momento, sería su favorito.

Pinkie se ríe entre el beso y sin decir otra palabra, se separa de ella y sin esperarla, vuelve a encaminarse hacia Sugar Cube Corner.

Y Rainbow Dash sabe, que a partir de ése día, debe comenzar a prestarle toda la atención posible a aquella peli rosa que alegraba su vida.

Sólo por si acaso.


	2. B: Batería

**B; Bater** **í** **a.**

 _ **«La batería es un conjunto de instrumentos musicales de percusión tocado por una sola persona usado para muchas agrupaciones musicales»**_

Haber descubierto que Pinkie Pie tocaba la batería había sido su descubrimiento del año.

Rainbow Dash se decía a sí misma que no debía sorprenderse por notar hasta ése día, que la peli rosa sabía tocar tan increíblemente la batería; después de todo era Pinkie Pie, la persona que sabía tocar al menos veinte instrumentos casi que perfectamente.

Para ése momento, Rainbow ya tenía la certeza de que Pinkie era una enorme e infinita caja de sorpresas; pero aun así permitía maravillarse por la habilidad y destreza que tenía su amiga para tocar aquel instrumento. Porque debía admitir que para Rainbow, la batería era algo muy complejo y en extremo difícil de dominar así cómo Pinkie Pie era capaz de hacerlo.

Sonrió cuándo su amiga terminó de tocar y aplaudió con moderación. La peli rosa suspiró y su entrecejo se contrajo un poco.

— Lo hiciste genial, Pinks —la adula y se acerca a ella con rapidez.

La nombrada la mira con seriedad y bufa por lo bajo.

— No, no es cierto. Suena terriblemente mal —Rainbow abre la boca sin saber qué decir y mira a Pinkie casi que indignada.

Si bien su amiga últimamente pasaba más tiempo en la sala de ensayo que en cualquier otra parte, pensó que era porque quería perfeccionar las canciones de la banda; o bien sólo porque le había cogido un gusto particular a crear increíbles ritmos. Según Rainbow.

Pero aquel comentario la dejó un poco fuera del juego y la incredulidad le había ganado.

— Pero… —se aclara la garganta y pone una de sus manos encima de los hombros de Pinkie—. ¿Por qué dices eso? Sonaste increíble —le dice con cierta fascinación en su voz, intentando demostrarle que habla en serio, pero la menor sólo deja escapar un suspiro y se pone de pie.

— Porque es la verdad; cualquiera lo haría mejor —mira a Rainbow con cierta pesadumbres y levanta los hombros un poco consternada—. Deberías buscarte otra baterista; no sirvo para esto —le sonríe y, sin que la chica de cabellos multicolor pueda hacer algo, se va de la sala de ensayo.

Rainbow se queda en su lugar atónita y emite una exclamación de incredulidad. Casi como si jamás se hubiese esperado aquel comentario por parte de Pinkie.

Y es que, _en serio no se lo esperaba_.

Ni siquiera sabía que la peli rosa tenía tan poca confianza en sí misma como para decirle aquellas palabras que hasta a Rainbow le hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho.

Y no.

No dejaría que una de las personas más importantes en su vida pensara de aquella manera sobre sí misma. Rainbow le haría entender lo importante que es para ella el hecho de que esté en las Rainbooms y lo genial que es tocando la batería.

Incluso puede que se anime y termine revelándole sus sentimientos.

Porque sí, Rainbow Dash estaba perdidamente enamorada de Pinkie Pie por muy poco que lo demuestre.

Toma un poco de aire y decide salir a buscar a su amiga peli rosa.

No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde podría encontrarse, pero podría comenzar con preguntarle a sus amigas en la cafetería. Ella antes había decidido quedarse en la sala de ensayos cuándo Pinkie les había dicho a todas que no tenía hambre y que mejor se iba a quedar un rato más ensayando. Se había excusado con que la ayudaría con los tiempos y esas cosas, sólo para sonar veinte por cierto más genial, pero a decir verdad, sólo quería quedarse con Pinkie a solas.

Le fascinaba la presencia de ella, aunque ni ella misma lo admitía.

Entró a la cafetería y buscó a las demás con la mirada. Estaban charlando animadamente mientras comía cada quién una hamburguesa. Se acercó con rapidez y sólo se quedó de pie a su lado. Las chicas dejaron de reír y hablar y la miraron con un poco de interrogación al notar cómo ésta no se sentaba.

— ¿Han visto a Pinkie? —pregunta sin rodeos y se cruza de brazos, esperando por la respuesta de sus amigas, quiénes sólo se encojen de hombros.

— Pensábamos que estaba contigo, ¿a dónde fue? —comenta Applejack un poco confundida y las demás se miran entre sí también compartiendo dicho sentimiento.

— Estaba, sí. Pero salió y se fue —responde toscamente y suspira—. Ahora la necesito —Rainbow se revoluciona un poco el cabello y toma una gran bocanada de aire.

— Si quieres podemos ayudarte a buscarla —se ofrece Fluttershy con una sonrisa y las demás asienten con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no tendrían problemas en ayudarla.

Rainbow niega.

— No, chicas, gracias. La buscaré yo —comenta y sin esperar más, sale de la cafetería.

Se quedó un buen rato buscándola. No sabía a dónde podría ir Pinkie Pie cuándo quería literalmente _desaparecer_ del mundo. Pero tuvo varias ideas que al final eran intentos en vano por encontrarla. Buscó en todos los baños, en el gimnasio, en la azotea, en la zona deportiva, en los salones de arte y gastronomía, en la zona industrial y demás lugares; pero simplemente no la encontraba.

Suspiró frustrada y le preguntó por última vez a alguien que pasaba por ahí si la había visto y agradeció a Celestia cuándo por fin, luego de mucho preguntar, había obtenido una respuesta afirmativa.

— La vi entrar a uno de los salones de música, creo que iba a ensayar o algo así. No lo sé —se alza de hombros y sin siquiera esperar un agradecimiento por parte de Rainbow, siguió tranquilamente su camino.

Así que se aventuró a ir a los salones de música a ver si la hallaba; no perdería nada con intentarlo.

Los pasillos estaban casi desérticos, ya la mayoría de los estudiantes se había ido a casa. El silencio reinaba y Rainbow admitía que a veces Canterlot High podía dar un poco de miedo cuándo no había ni un alma por ahí. Como si aquellos pasillos estuviesen a la espera de que algo malo pasara.

 _Aterrador._

Escuchó, de repente, el sonido de una batería y, por el susto, saltó en su lugar. El ruido provenía del aula dónde Flash y su banda ensayaban y suspiró, quizás ellos la habrían visto.

Se acercó al salón y vio por entre la ventanilla de la puerta esperando ver a un grupo de chicos ensayando pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver allí a Pinkie Pie tocando la batería de una manera tan natural que Rainbow se quedó allí mirándola por al menos cinco minutos.

La cabeza de Pinkie seguía el ritmo que sus manos y pies marcaban en la batería y movía un poco los labios, como si estuviese susurrando la canción. De repente, ella dejó de tocar y suspiró con frustración, quejándose en voz alta después. Lanzó sus baquetas hacia el suelo con rabia y Rainbow quedó boquiabierta al notar como una de ellas se había roto.

Pinkie Pie tenía una fuerza descomunal escondida, al parecer.

Vio cómo la menor se agarraba el cabello con frustración mientras se dejaba caer sobre la batería como si estuviese fastidiada. La vio suspirar y, al igual que ella, también lo hizo.

— ¿Pinkie? —decidió entrar y hablar con ella. La aludida se asustó un poco al escuchar la voz de su amiga y se levanta sobresaltada.

— ¿Qué? —cuestiona con rudeza y se cruza de brazos.

Dash se aclara la garganta.

— ¿Estás bien? —cuestiona mirándola y la peli rosa asiente desanimada.

— Sí —Rainbow no le cree, eso es obvio, pero no quiere insistir mucho en el tema.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habrías ido —con calma, la mayor toma una silla que había por ahí y se sienta frente a Pinkie en la batería, observándola atentamente. La peli rosa vuelve a tomar asiento y mueve su dedo índice sobre uno de los tambores.

— Sólo quería practicar un poco —responde con simpleza y mira a Rainbow con concentración. La chica multicolor se siente un poco incómoda ante la mirada tan penetrante de su amiga e intenta, nuevamente, cambiar de tema; pero antes de que pueda decir algo, es interrumpida por su acompañante—. Dime, Dashie… —Pinkie apoya su mentón en la palma de su mano y sonríe levemente—. ¿Crees que soy buena tocando la batería?

Rainbow se queda estática en su lugar procesando la pregunta de Pinkie. Su cerebro en aquel momento operaba con dos opiniones distintas: primero, estaba el hecho de que no podía dar crédito a que la peli rosa, _en serio_ , había preguntado aquello cuándo ella, ésa misma tarde, había adulado la forma en la que Pinkie tocaba la batería; y segundo: no podía articular bien lo que sea que su cerebro estaba preparando para responder debido a la cercanía que Pinkie estaba teniendo con ella.

Sus rostros estaban bastante cerca y Rainbow podía jurar que su amiga había estado mascando un chicle con sabor a sandía. Podía sentir su aliento y quería… no, más bien _necesitaba_ besarla.

— Ya te dije que sí, Pinkie —responde, tirándose un poco hacia atrás para mantener la distancia—. Tocas increíble, tú harás la banda veinte por ciento más genial si estás tocando la batería —le sonríe con entusiasmo y la menor tuerce un poco los labios.

— Siento que no estoy a nivel —comenta. Dash la observa y frunce el entrecejo sin comprender a qué se refiere realmente.

— ¿Cómo que no estás a nivel? —Le pregunta fastidiada y gesticula exageradamente con las manos—. ¡Claro que estás a nivel! Incluso las demás lo piensan —agrega con una sonrisa y se cruza de brazos, cómo si lo que había acabado de decir era la absoluta y completa verdad.

— Es que, eres increíble, Dashie —susurra con admiración en su voz y Rainbow comienza a sentir su corazón acelerándose—. No me interesa impresionar a las demás —se aclara la garganta y, al igual que Rainbow, se tira un poco hacia atrás—. Sólo a ti.

Rainbow la mira impresionada y no sabe qué decir. ¿Qué quería decir realmente Pinkie con eso? Estaba confundida, muy confundida y la sangre que subía a su rostro la estaba haciendo —según ella— verse patética. Odiaba cuándo Pinkie alborotaba sus hormonas de ésa manera tan inconsciente.

Y sonríe _patéticamente_ también.

— ¿Por qué quieres impresionarme, Pinks? —internamente, Rainbow quiere que la peli rosa le diga que está enamorada de ella, y así corresponder sus sentimientos. Pues la conversación se había tornado tan extraña y de cierta forma, tan íntima, que Dash en serio creía que aquello pasaría.

No está de más hacerse ilusiones.

Pinkie Pie sonríe ampliamente.

— ¡Porque eres increíble! —Exclama entusiasmada, desbordando alegría—. Siempre te he admirado, Dashie, incluso desde antes de conocerte —Rainbow deja abrir un poco su boca y la mira incrédulamente—. Eres tan talentosa… y… y siempre haces perfectamente las cosas que te propones hacer. Jamás te rindes y siempre buscar mejorar en todos los aspectos —la mayor miraba con fascinación la forma en la que Pinkie hablaba de ella y no podía darle crédito a ello. La persona que ella amaba (y está demás decirlo, pero que también admiraba) estaba diciendo lo genial y asombrosa que era.

— Pinkie —se negó a dejar crecer más su sonrisa e inevitablemente sus ojos ardieron, casi advirtiéndole que si se seguía emocionando de aquella manera, terminaría llorando.

La nombrada ignora su llamado y continúa hablando.

— Eres cómo mi ídolo personal y siempre he querido estar a tú nivel —suspira—. Ya sabes, tener tu reconocimiento y ser igual de buena en todo lo que haga al igual que tú… —Dash se cubre la boca con ambas manos para ocultar su boca abierta y se muerde la palma de su mano para así poder retener el grito que quiere lanzar—. Así que por eso me esfuerzo con la batería, porque quiero estar a tú nivel; pero siento que estoy fracasando miserablemente en ello —Pinkie se encoje de hombros y nuevamente, se encamina hacia la salida de la sala de ensayo.

Pero antes de que se vaya, Rainbow la detiene.

— Pinkie, espera —la nombrada se voltea y le sonríe ampliamente, mirándola con admiración. Dash toma aire pero nada sale de sus labios; no es capaz de decirlo.

Pinkie se ríe.

— Aún seguiré en la banda, Dashie —Rainbow sonríe consternada, queriéndole decir que no se refería a eso cuándo la detuvo; pero sus palabras no salen de su garganta—. Si es tan importante para ti, entonces seguiré esforzándome —y sin decir más, sale de la sala de ensayo y deja a su amiga y enamorada con las palabras de su confesión en la boca.

 _Será para la próxima, quizás_. Piensa Rainbow y mira con entusiasmo la batería que anteriormente la peli rosa había tocado.

Definitivamente, Pinkie Pie era una súper caja de sorpresas.


	3. C: Celos

**C; Celos.**

 _ **«Sentimiento que experimenta una persona cuando sospecha que la persona amada siente amor o cariño por otra, o cuando siente que prefiere a una tercera en lugar de a ella».**_

Pinkie Pie suspira pesadamente y aprieta sus dientes con fuerza, fingiendo una sonrisa. Pica un poco enfurecida su ensalada y cuándo por fin la tiene en la boca, la mastica lentamente mientras frunce el entrecejo.

Y no, no estaba enojada. _Lo Pinkie prometía_.

Sólo se sentía un poco… _incómoda_ con respecto a la situación que sus ojos estaban presenciando, e incluso podía jurar que las demás también lo estaban. O eso creía, debido al silencio que había en la mesa.

Aquel día, habían decidido almorzar afuera; estaba haciendo mucho calor aquellos últimos días y comer en la cafetería era básicamente entrar a un horno, tal cual. Lo más literal posible. Así que no tuvieron problema alguno cuándo Fluttershy les comentó de un lugar al que ella iba con sus amigos animales a tomar el té y que ellas podrían usar ése verano para almorzar.

Todas le agradecían internamente por ello, pero Pinkie en esos momentos quería lanzarle la zanahoria que se suponía debía comer.

Y es que, se sentía rara.

Más bien apartada y entristecida.

Pinkie sabía que no tenía por qué sentirse de aquella forma, pero no podía controlarlo.

Rainbow Dash estaba pasando más tiempo del que debería con Fluttershy. Últimamente, ambas hacían todo juntas y a penas sí se separaban. Pinkie sabía que no debía desconfiar de Dash porque _ella era su novia_ , y ambas _se amaban_. Pero es que era inevitable que la menor se sintiera de aquella manera.

Pinkie siempre había sentido una especie de rivalidad _sana_ con Fluttershy cuándo se trataba de Rainbow Dash. Ella creyó durante mucho tiempo que a la peli rosa le gustaba su novia; y no era para menos, siempre andaba con ella y cada que tenía la oportunidad se cohibía y se sonrojaba —aunque claro, Pinkie no le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto debido a que actuaba así con todo el mundo—; pero cuando pasaba con Rainbow, la menor de todas sentía una opresión en el pecho.

Y es que, le daba miedo el solo hecho de que Fluttershy pudiese ocupar su lugar. Sabía que Rainbow y Fluttershy eran mejores amigas desde que eran niñas, y que la mayor de ambas sería una novia excelente. Sólo hacía falta mirar su belleza, su actitud, su creatividad, sus talentos, su forma de ser. ¡Sólo había que mirarla y ya! Y Rainbow, bueno, Dash siempre fue mala para demostrar sus sentimientos, eso lo había vivido en primera persona; y por ende, a Pinkie le aterraba tanto la idea de que quizás su novia ya ni siquiera la amara; y que en cambio, se hubiese enamorado de Fluttershy. Y como ella no demostraba bien sus sentimientos, no podría ni siquiera decirlo con certeza.

Porque bueno, ella tenía sus motivos para deducir aquello.

En las últimas semanas, Rainbow sólo sabía cancelarle sus citas y dejarla plantada después de clases para ir a casa sólo por acompañar a su mejor amiga a quién sabe qué. A Pinkie no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Incluso la chica multicolor había estado tratando con más cariño a Fluttershy de lo que alguna vez la ha tratado a ella.

Y eso le dolía, la enojaba, la fastidiaba, la hacía sentirse como si no valiese la pena en lo absoluto.

Pinkie Pie sentía que la estaba perdiendo y que no podría hacer nada al respecto, porque a pesar de que le doliese, ella admitía que Fluttershy y Rainbow hacían una linda pareja, incluso más de lo que ella y Rainbow pudieron haberlo sido. A parte, ambas eran sus mejores amigas, y Pinkie daría lo que fuese por verlas felices. En especial a Rainbow.

Y eso incluía, renunciar a ella.

Si Dash estaba feliz con Fluttershy, ella podría intentar estar bien, incluso disimular que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Porque no se iba a engañar, ella sabía que esa típica frase de « _si ella está feliz, yo también lo estoy_ » era más falsa que decir que en Canterlot no sucedían cosas mágicas. Ella era realista, si Rainbow era feliz con alguien más, a ella le dolería demasiado.

Muchísimo, de hecho. Tanto así que no creía que fuese capaz de verla a la cara sin llorar.

Y es que la amaba, más de lo que podría describir. Y aquella opresión en el pecho le estaba impidiendo respirar adecuadamente. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar ahí mismo mientras se atragantaba con su ensalada. Sus ojos incluso le ardían y podía jurar que sus manos temblaban levemente debido a las emociones desbordantes que tenía en su interior.

— Pinkie, terroncito, ¿estás bien? —Applejack pregunta con preocupación y le menor levanta la mirada un poco consternada. Sonríe débilmente y asiente con la cabeza.

— Sí, yo… sólo estaba pensando —come otro poco de su ensalada y se aclara la garganta.

Las demás se miran bastante intranquilas y suspiran.

— ¿Y en qué estabas pensando? —se aventura a preguntar Rarity. Todas se quedan en silencio y Pinkie sólo decide negar con la cabeza y suspirar cuándo ve cómo Fluttershy y Rainbow, a lo lejos, se sonreían mutuamente mientras veían cómo dos pajaritos comenzaban a volar juntos luego de haberse caído de un nido.

— En nada —responde con simpleza y se levanta de la manta que habían puesto en el suelo, como si hubiesen planeado un picnic—. Yo me iré a casa antes —suspira y toma su mochila—. Hasta mañana, chicas.

Las demás le devuelven la despedida cómo pueden y ven como la peli rosa se va de allí casi que desganada y luego de verla alejarse, deciden romper con el silencio y sueltan un suspiro de alivio.

— No creo que sospeche algo, ¿o sí? —pregunta Sunset angustiada, casi nerviosa. Las demás niegan con la cabeza.

— Espero que aquello en lo que estaba pensando no sea que se haya dado cuenta de que no la felicitamos… —dice Rarity también algo inquieta. Applejack niega un poco irónica.

— Ojalá no haya sido por eso que se veía desanimada —suspira y sigue comiéndose su ensalada de frutas.

— Habrá que esperar hasta ésta tarde para averiguarlo… —dice Twilight tirándose de espalda al pasto y se pone a mirar cómo Rainbow y Fluttershy estaban terminando de arreglar los pequeños detalles que faltaban para aquella tarde junto con los animales.

Rainbow voltea a ver a sus amigas y se percata de la ausencia de su novia; a quién necesitaba para poder seguir con el plan que ya venían desarrollando desde hacía unas cuantas semanas. Frunce un poco el entrecejo y se acerca a sus amigas, dejando a Fluttershy con los pájaros para que ella se encargue de lo que hacía falta perfeccionar.

— ¿Y Pinkie? —pregunta luego de sentarse al lado de sus amigas y de robarle una fruta a Applejack. Las demás se miran un poco ansiosas, como si estuvieran dudando en decirle—. No me digan que se enteró… —pide con cansancio y cierta desilusión.

Las demás de alzan de hombros.

— No lo creemos… —comenta Rarity, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Pero se fue un poco desganada hace poco, supongo yo, no sé las demás, que ya sabrá que es su cumpleaños y que no la hemos felicitado. Quizás crea que lo olvidamos —le explica su teoría y las demás asienten, estando conformes con lo que dijo la modista, como si también creyeran que eso fuese que había pasado.

— ¿Hace cuánto se fue? —pregunta Rainbow.

— Hace unos minutos —responde Twilight.

— Iré con ella —les informa y toma su mochila, las demás asienten con la cabeza—. Nos vemos más tarde para la fiesta —se despide y sale corriendo en busca de su novia, quién, alegremente apenas si se había alejado del instituto.

Rainbow se acerca a ella y sonríe cuando ya la tiene al frente y se da cuenta de que ésta no ha notado su presencia, así que decide sorprenderla abrazándola, pasándole sus brazos por la cintura y apegándose a ella lo más que puede. Inevitablemente, aspira el dulce olor de su novia y sonríe ampliamente.

— Suéltame, Rainbow —sorprendida por el llamado de su novia, quién jamás la llamaba de otra manera más que Dashie, se separa casi impresionada y la observa con atención, sorprendiéndose y preocupándose cuándo la ve llorando.

— Ey, Pinkie —la toma del antebrazo y casi la obliga a detener su paso—. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Pasó algo? —le acaricia levemente la mejilla y le limpia las lágrimas que caían descaradamente por las mejillas de la peli rosa.

Ésta sólo niega y se aleja de ella casi bruscamente.

— No, nada —se aclara la garganta—. Me sorprende que hayas notado que me fui —se absorbe la nariz con cierta pesadumbres y esboza una leve sonrisa irónica—. Considerando que ya ni pasas tiempo conmigo… —susurra.

Rainbow se queda observándola atentamente y se siente completamente desconcertada.

— ¿De qué hablas, Pinkie? —le pregunta con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Cómo que ya no paso tiempo contigo? —pregunta un poco enojada y su novia la mira con rabia y tristeza mezcladas.

— ¡Porque es la verdad! —Exclama con fuerza, llamando la atención de los pocos alumnos que estaban por allí cerca—. Parece como si te hubieses olvidado de mí sólo por estar con Fluttershy… —murmura lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Dash le escuchara y la chica con cabellos multicolor sonríe con ternura al saber qué estaba sucediendo con Pinkie; quién continúa llorando—. Si ya no sientes lo mismo por mí, lo entiendo… Digo, es casi obvio que ambas se gustan y-

Rainbow no lo soporta más y decide besar a su novia sólo para callarla y hacerle saber que todo lo que está diciendo no es cierto en lo absoluto. Le muerde un poco el labio y profundiza el beso casi como si fuese la primera vez que se besaban. Lo disfruta todo lo que puede y sonríe entre el beso, interrumpiéndolo.

— ¿Acaso estás celosa? —le pregunta con cierta burla en la voz, esperando ver cómo Pinkie se sonroja y desvía la mirada. Pero aquello no pasa.

— Sí —admite con un suspiro y sin querer que su novia la vea, la abraza; pasándole sus brazos por el cuello y permitiéndose un momento para llorar—. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Has pasado más tiempo con ella que conmigo y sé que ustedes son mejores amigas y sé que Fluttershy es una chica increíble que podría ser mejor novia de lo que yo podría serlo… —solloza un poco y Rainbow sólo se dedica a escucharla, sin poder evitar sonreír con amplitud al considerar a Pinkie la persona más tierna y perfecta del mundo—. Y sé que puedo sonar egoísta, pero por favor, no dejes de amarme… _no lo soportaría_ … —el abrazo se vuelve un poco más fuerte y por fin la mayor le corresponde, abrazándola con suavidad por la cintura.

— Pinkie —Rainbow la alejó un poco y volvió a besarla con suavidad, queriendo que la menor dejase de llorar y de tener aquellas ideas absurdas en su mente—. Te amo —susurra sobre sus labios y sonríe cuándo su novia también lo hace, aunque un poco más débil—. Y sí, admito que he estado pasando mucho tiempo con Fluttershy pero… —suspira y termina de alejarse de la menor para tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos—… Si te digo, arruinaría la sorpresa —Pinkie vuelve a sorberse la nariz y la mira un poco confundida.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus labios, gracias a los anteriores besos, también estaban un poco más rosas de lo usual y levemente hinchados.

Dash se muerde los suyos al ver tan adorable a su novia.

— ¿Sorpresa? —le cuestiona sin entender y la mayor asiente con la cabeza.

— Ahg, Pinkie, eres imposible —Rainbow suelta la mano de su novia y tomándose unos segundos, busca algo en su mochila, susurrando algo ininteligible para Pinkie, quién sólo la observaba con curiosidad.

— ¿Dashie…? —deja la pregunta incompleta cuándo la mayor saca una caja pequeña y rectangular rosa envuelta con una cinta de colores.

— Se supone que te la daría más tarde, pero gracias a _tus celos_ , tendré que adelantarlo todo —comenta Rainbow con un tono un poco divertido, ocasionando que Pinkie, a pesar de estar bastante confundida, se sonroje.

— No entiendo —comenta sin saber qué hacer al notar cómo su novia le extendía aquella pequeña cajita con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Ahg, en serio me frustras —Rainbow hace una seña para que tome el pequeño obsequio que le tenía y así como se lo pide, lo hace.

Lentamente, y un poco confundida, abre el regalo que Rainbow le había acabado de dar y nota una pequeña cadena de oro con un dije. El dije era una pequeña nube con lo que parecía ser un rayo saliendo de ella, detrás tenía un grabado que la hizo sonreír como estúpida: « _PinkieDash_ ». Y no lo podía creer.

Era simplemente hermoso.

— ¿Por qué…? —Rainbow entiende que no sabe por qué le daba aquel regalo y suspira un poco sardónica.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Pinkie —la peli rosa la mira un poco confundida ante la felicitación y, después de varios segundos, abre los ojos como si se hubiese dado cuenta de qué fecha era.

— ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! —Rainbow se ríe encantada por lo distraída que puede llegar a ser su novia y suspira, asintiendo con la cabeza, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— Sí, Pinks, lo es —la chica peli rosa deja de sonreír y la mira un poco avergonzada.

— Lo siento —se disculpa y Dash vuelve a sonreír y sabe que últimamente lo había estado haciendo mucho más de lo que debería.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por ser tan celosa —vuelve a abrazarla y le da un suave beso en la mejilla.

— No pensé que desconfiaras tanto de mí, Pinkie —la cumpleañera mira hacia otro lado y piensa en las palabras que va a decir. Rainbow la mira un poco triste por sentir que era eso por lo que Pinkie estaba celosa y espera a que ésta le dé una respuesta.

— No desconfío de ti, Dashie —comienza a decir—. La verdad es que no siento que yo sea lo suficientemente buena para ti —Rainbow abre los ojos sin creérselo y de nuevo, sonríe—. Qué algún día te canses de mí y bueno, eso —Pinkie mira con una sonrisa el dije que la mayor le había acabado de regalar y le sonríe ampliamente—. Me encantó, Dashie, gracias —se voltea, sin darle tiempo a Rainbow de responderle—. ¿Me lo pondrías?

Rainbow sólo toma ambos extremos de la cadena y hace lo que la menor le pidió. Con suavidad, la vuelve a abrazar por la espalda y suspira pesadamente.

— No sé de dónde sacaste ésa absurda idea de que no eres lo suficientemente buena para mí, Pinkie —le besa la mejilla y la voltea para así mirarla de frente—. Te amo —se aclara la garganta un poco sonrojada y Pinkie se ríe enternecida.

— Gracias, Dashie. Por el regalo —se acerca a ella con rapidez y le besa los labios castamente. Rainbow sólo se alza de hombros.

— Yo tengo uno similar —Pinkie pone una expresión de curiosidad y expectación y la mayor le muestra el dije que se escondía por debajo de su camisa. A diferencia del de Pinkie, éste eran tres globos. Detrás, tenía el mismo grabado que el de Pinkie.

La peli rosa sonrió.

— Eres muy cursi cuándo te lo propones, Dashie —la mayor siente como el calor le sube al rostro y se aclara la garganta.

— Eso… —se rasca la nuca un poco cohibida—… me hace veinte por ciento más genial.

Pinkie sonríe y suelta un suspiro de enamorada.

Definitivamente, no volvería a dudar de los sentimientos de Rainbow hacia ella.

Nunca más.

* * *

Si no quedó muy claro¿? Se suponía que todas le estaban haciendo una fiesta sorpresa a Pinkie xD. Así cómo en la serie, y por eso Dash había estado pasando mucho más tiempo del necesario con Fluttershy, porque ésta era quién más le estaba ayudando. .'D


	4. D: Descontrol

**D; Descontrol.**

 _ **«Pérdida del control, el orden o la disciplina».**_

Pinkie Pie no se resiste y grita después de tomarse un vodka doble. La fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo era increíble y ni siquiera ella la había organizado. De hecho, no era la clase de fiesta que ella solía hacer, pero sin duda, era la clase de fiesta que le encantaban y que, desde hace mucho quería organizar.

Usualmente las que ella organizaba eran bastante moderadas. Siempre para el instituto o dependiendo de las personas que la contrataban. Pero algún día, iba a organizar una fiesta que igualara e incluso superara las que Cheese Sándwich hacía.

Como en la que estaba, _obvio._

Volvió a gritar justo cuando la canción terminó y sucesivamente le siguieron muchos más gritos.

Se rió con ganas cuándo un chico pasó a su lado caminando de manera errática, como si hubiese inhalado alguna droga y suspiró.

Desde hacía un buen tiempo Pinkie les había estado ocultando a sus amigas el hecho de que ha estado saliendo a las fiestas clandestinas que hacía su mejor amigo.

Cheese era universitario, y quizás era por eso que las fiestas que hacía contenían un poco de todo. Alcohol, drogas, sexo, peleas. Eran algo que quizás sus amigas odiarían.

Y por eso lo mantenía en secreto. Porque ellas ni si quiera sabían de la existencia de Cheese Sándwich.

— ¡Ey! ¡Pinkie! —Cheese llegó con una cerveza en su mano y la abrazó por sobre los hombros, sonriéndole—. ¿Te diviertes? —le pregunta mientras la dirige hacia el patio de su casa, queriendo buscar un lugar dónde poder hablar más tranquilamente.

La peli rosa asiente con la cabeza, riéndose un poco al sentir cómo aquello había incrementado su mareo debido a todo el licor que había estado tomando durante toda la fiesta desde que llegó.

— Pff, la pregunta ofende —Cheese se ríe y se sienta en una banca de piedra que tenía justo al frente de una hermosa fuente con forma de caballo.

— Sólo quería hablarte de algo —ambos se miran por unos segundos y, ante la mirada penetrante de Cheese, Pinkie pone los ojos en blanco a sabiendas de qué era—. Sí, sabes a lo que me refiero —insiste y, antes de que la peli rosa diga algo, él universitario la interrumpe—. ¿Cuándo conoceré a tus amigas? En especial… a ya sabes quién Dash —Cheese se rió con fuerza al ver el sonrojo de Pinkie ante la mención de la chica peli arcoíris y niega con la cabeza.

— Un día de estos, quizás… —le responde y el mayor sonríe un poco satisfecho por la respuesta; luego, suspira y bebe un poco de la cerveza que estaba tomando.

— Bien, me conformo —la menor suspira aliviada y hace el amague de levantarse para volver a la fiesta, pero el peli café la detiene—. Antes que nada, préstame tú celular para llamar a Thunderlane, el mío murió —Pinkie pone los ojos en blanco y sin siquiera importarle mucho, le pasa su celular despreocupadamente y vuelve a adentrarse a la fiesta para buscar algo de comer. Cheese sabía su contraseña así que no tendría problemas con desbloquearlo.

La cocina estaba llena de personas haciendo un concurso de bebidas. Había chicos y chicas gritando fuertemente apoyando cada quién a su amigo a que gane; mientras que otros sólo estaban observando, hablando, comiendo, drogándose o besándose.

Pinkie sonrió satisfecha al ver en una bandeja unos cuántos tacos y sin pensárselo mucho, se acercó a ellos con intención de devorárselos. Tenía muchísima hambre y hasta ése momento a penas sí la había sentido.

Pinkie suspira recordando las palabras de Cheese y tuerce un poco la boca consternada. Ella, la verdad, no estaba lista para revelarles a sus amigas esa especie de _doble vida_ que vivía casi a diario. Porque si ella era sincera, casi nunca terminaba durmiendo en casa de los señores Cake; y por el contrario, ella solía quedarse en la casa de alguno de aquellos chicos universitarios que para ella, ya eran como sus hermanos.

Su rutina, de hecho, ahora era: ir al instituto a las cinco y media de la mañana, salir a la una de la tarde y luego, quizás pasase un poco de tiempo con sus amigas; y después, se iba de fiesta con Cheese, Thunderlane y de vez en cuando, en secreto, con Shining Armor. Se quedaba hasta que la fiesta terminaba, a eso de las cuatro de la mañana y luego de dormir lo que pudiese, repetía todo.

Miró a su alrededor, y, antes de que un suspiro saliese desde sus pulmones, una chica que ella reconoció como Sassy Saddles, la retó a beber vodka junto con otra chica y dos chicos más. No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto; ella era la campeona de la bebida embutida, o fondo.

Dejó de lado los tacos y sonrió ladinamente con un deje sardónico y tomó una botella casi instintivamente. Todos a su alrededor se prepararon para avisar cuándo debían empezar y, en su momento, los participantes habían comenzado a atragantarse con el vodka. Incluyéndola.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuándo su garganta escoció a causa del fuerte licor y se concentró en el griterío a su alrededor apoyándola. A ella y a los demás. Intentó respirar por la nariz para así tener más voluntad de tragarse todo el vodka y casi sonríe satisfecha cuando sintió como el peso de la botella disminuía considerablemente. Dio tragos más profundos y luego de unos cuántos segundos, terminó en primer lugar.

Alzó la botella vacía de vodka y gritó como pudo, intentando liberar la tensión que se había acumulado en su cuerpo gracias al dolor de su garganta. Las demás personas a su alrededor le aplaudían y halagaban con entusiasmo y regocijo, mientras que sus contrincantes la miraban sorprendida.

Pinkie sonrió y decidió irse de la cocina antes de que volvieran a retarla y así terminar en un coma etílico. Tomó un taco y sin esperar mucho tiempo, volvió a salir al patio de la enorme y hermosa casa de Cheese Sándwich.

Se comió el taco con lentitud, disfrutándolo; y luego de eso, pasados unos minutos, su mundo colapsó, literalmente.

Sabía que estaba ebria y que todo se pondría peor con el paso del tiempo; no era la primera vez que se intoxicaba con alcohol; pero sí era la primera ocasión en la que sintió que todo a su alrededor colapsaba sobre ella, sofocándola y haciéndola sentirse claustrofóbica.

Comenzó a sudar y decidió buscar con su mirada a Neon Lights dentro de la casa, sabía qué necesitaba, quizás, para sentirse un poco mejor; porque aquello siempre funcionaba.

— ¡Ey, Neon! —arrastró las palabras y sus pies se torcieron al momento en que visualizó al chico vendiéndole a una joven justo lo que ella _necesitaba_. Neon Lights volteó a mirarla y le sonrió, ya anticipando qué quería—. Dame…ya sabes… _Blanca_ —la expresión _Blanca_ , para ellos, no era más que un eufemismo coloquial y bastante banal que se refería a la cocaína. Solían decirle de aquella manera y así se habían evitado, literalmente, muchísimos problemas.

— Claro, Pinks —el universitario sacó una pequeña bolsita de su billetera, y se lo entregó sin muchos miramientos a la peli rosa—. La casa invita —Pinkie Pie a penas si pudo pronunciar una palabra más que debió haber sido de agradecimiento y se fue de allí. Dispuesta a sentirse mejor, se encaminó al jardín y se sentó en la fuente del caballo, riéndose descontroladamente a causa del alcohol.

Hacía movimientos toscos y bastante abruptos para no caer al suelo y sin esperar mucho tiempo, queriendo terminar con aquella sensación agobiadora, sacó las llaves de su casa y abrió la bolsita con cocaína, tomando una pequeña cantidad en una de las llaves mientras la dirigía hasta su nariz y sin pensárselo, lo inhaló con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos ante el escozor y exclamó con fuerza ante el asqueroso y amargo sabor. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y la dejó caer hacia atrás mientras dejaba que la sensación de la cocaína se apoderaba de ella.

Abrió los ojos y frente a ella observó a Cheese Sándwich señalándola desde la distancia mientras hablaba con Rainbow Dash. Se rió ante la absurda alucinación que tenía, porque era lógico que Rainbow Dash no estaba allí en aquella fiesta, hablando con Cheese Sándwich… _quién parecía más ebrio y drogado que ella._

Y dejó que su mandíbula cayera de la impresión y decidió ir corriendo (o zigzagueando, era lo mismo) hasta dónde ella se encontraba mirándola con seriedad mientras que Cheese sólo se reía de algo que sólo él sabía y entendía. Todo el licor que hasta ése momento Pinkie sentía en el cuerpo, se desvaneció sin dejar rastro ante la sola idea de que su _mejor amigo_ le hubiese dicho algo prometedor a la chica _que amaba_.

Pues cuándo Cheese estaba ebrio, él solía decir muchas verdades.

— Dashie… tú… —a pesar de todo, la peli rosa fue incapaz de controlar aquella inhibición de su consciencia y su risa salió con fuerza—. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —siseó un poco debido a que su lengua le pesaba gracias a todo lo que había consumido anteriormente y, de nuevo, gracias a su poca consciencia, la abrazó por sobre los hombros y le sonrió.

— ¿Es en serio? —La de cabello multicolor alzó una ceja con seriedad y cierto enojo y la observó con molestia, alejándola con fuerza y haciendo que la menor cayera de lleno al suelo muerta de risa—. Éste chico me llamó hace media hora diciéndome que te habías descontrolado en ésta fiesta y vine casi corriendo pensando en lo peor y… —toma un poco de aire, dando una pausa y pensando en las siguientes palabras que diría—… Y me encuentro con que te estabas drogando, Pinkie Pie, ¡drogando! —la risa del universitario se hace presente y ante la mirada desconcertada de Rainbow, se aclara la garganta.

— Pinkie siempre lo hace —habla entrecortadamente, casi igual que Pinkie y Dash se cruza de brazos mientras observa a la peli rosa aún tirada en el suelo con decepción.

Y Pinkie sabe que ella está completamente enojada y muy decepcionada de su comportamiento. De repente siente que no es capaz de observarla a los ojos y con la poca cordura que aún le quedaba, intenta ponerse de pie para hablar con ella y aclararlo todo; pero todo a su alrededor se distorsiona gravemente y siente como algo húmedo se resbala por su nariz hasta llegar a su labio.

Hay un sabor metálico en la punta de su lengua y como puede, se lleva la mano a la nariz para ver qué tiene. Mira como Rainbow la observa con preocupación y todo le da vueltas. Escucha todo muy lejano y las luces le hacen doler los ojos. Se siente agitada, mareada y el dedo que tiene frente a sus ojos apenas logra ser procesado por su cerebro.

Tiene sangre.

Y al intentar volver a ver a Rainbow, todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro.

Pinkie Pie abre los ojos de repente cuándo se siente de nuevo en la realidad. Cuándo aquel lugar entre el sueño y el despertar se siente tan delgado que puede escuchar a lo lejos un pitido bastante irritante que le hacía palpitar sus sienes.

Las luces son tenues y el frío del lugar se apodera de su cuerpo. El olor a alcohol y a desinfectante le hace entender que está en un hospital y suspira. Nuevamente se había descontrolado y había terminado en el hospital…

… _Por segunda vez en el mes._

Pinkie sabía que desde hacía muchísimo tiempo había perdido el control no sólo de su entorno, sino también de su cuerpo. De lo que consumía y de lo que hacía cómo para acabar en el hospital literalmente a escondidas de sus amigas y de sus padres adoptivos: los señores Cake.

Con lentitud y sintiéndose terriblemente mal, con muchísimo dolor de cabeza (en especial en la base de su cráneo, casi por detrás de sus ojos), se sentó en la camilla, quejándose en voz alta y buscando su ropa con la mirada.

Ella debía admitir que siempre se sentía cohibida con el sólo hecho de pensar que a ella la desnudaban completamente para luego tener que ponerle la bata del hospital; pero luego de muchas visitas al hospital básicamente por lo mismo, ya estaba más acostumbrada y un poco más indiferente.

De repente, nota como la puerta se abre con lentitud y puede ver, casi maravillada, como el amor de su vida se adentra en la habitación y la observa con seriedad. Y es allí, cuándo Pinkie sabe que todo lo que recuerda antes de desmayarse, en verdad sí sucedió y no fue producto de su imaginación altamente susceptible gracias a la cocaína.

La mirada penetrante y enojada de Rainbow Dash la hace desviar su propia mirada al suelo y buscar algo por allí que la ayude a tomar un poco más de valor para poder enfrentarla, porque tenía que admitirlo, últimamente, gracias a la culpa que sentía por estarles ocultando algo de su día a día a sus amigas, había comenzado a evitar mucho sus miradas.

Nerviosa por el pesado silencio, decide hablar con lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

— ¿Sabes, Dashie? ¿No te incómoda la idea de que mientras estás inconsciente, las enfermeras te desnudan para ponerte una bata? —sonríe un poco inquieta y se aclara la garganta ante el silencio de la mayor. Tenía un café en la mano izquierda y su mano derecha estaba estéticamente bien acomodada en su cintura—. ¿Ya mencioné que te desnudan? —su tono de voz disminuye considerablemente y su corazón se acelera cuándo Rainbow se acerca varios pasos a ella y deja su café en una mesita convenientemente acomodada al lado de su camilla.

El monitor cardíaco marcaba el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y mostraba que su frecuencia respiratoria también había aumentado; al igual que su presión arterial.

Y es que, Pinkie siempre se ponía demasiado nerviosa cuándo la chica de cabello multicolor estaba cerca de ella. Incluso más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

— ¡Tuviste una sobredosis, Pinkie Pie! —exclama la deportista de repente y la menor baja la cabeza con culpabilidad, a sabiendas que había hecho mal.

Siente una opresión en el pecho y no es capaz de retener las lágrimas que comienzan a acumularse en sus ojos.

— Suena peor de lo que es… —susurra, volviendo a desviar su vista. Esta vez posándola en una pared a su derecha.

Escucha un suspiro de frustración por parte de Rainbow y sabe que prefiere evitar aquella conversación, aunque no sería posible.

— Los médicos me comentaron que no es tú primera vez aquí por ése mismo motivo, Pinkie —la voz rasposa y entrecortada de Dash la hace voltear a verla y nota como sus ojos, al igual que los de ella, están reprimiendo las lágrimas—. Dicen que no sobrevivirás otra sobredosis…

— Dashie, yo… —intenta hablar, pero el shock de la noticia le ocasiona un nudo en la garganta que le evitar decir todo lo que quiere. Así que suspira con dificultad.

— Seis… —dice Rainbow, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Seis sobredosis! —un silencio mucho más incómodo que el anterior se hace presente y las lágrimas que ambas están conteniendo, salen desbordadas por sus mejillas—. Y… no tenía idea de ninguna… —Pinkie solloza, sintiéndose miserable y niega con la cabeza.

— No tenía idea de que-

— ¿De qué, Pinkie? —la interrumpe alterada—. ¡¿De qué estabas descontrolada?! —Rainbow alza la voz, sollozando también en el proceso—. ¿De qué… tenías un problema de _adicción_? —Y Pinkie, ante aquella palabra, alza la cabeza con sorpresa y cierta indignación.

Porque ella, definitivamente, no creía tener un problema.

— Yo no tengo-

— No vengas a decirme con que no lo tienes, Pinkie… —en ésta ocasión, Rainbow habla con suavidad y se acerca hasta quedar frente a ella y, con cuidado, le toma un mechón de su cabello y lo mira con culpabilidad.

— Lo siento, Dashie… —Pinkie solloza y se abraza a la cintura de la chica frente a ella, aferrándose con fuerza, sin querer dejarla ir.

Rainbow suspira y también la abraza como puede, acariciándole el cabello con ternura, trasmitiéndole todo lo que quería decirle pero que no era capaz de expresar.

— Vamos a resolver esto juntas —se separa de la peli rosa y la toma de la barbilla con cuidado, haciendo contacto visual con aquellos ojos azules que le encantaban.

— Dashie yo… —Pinkie se levanta y queda de frente a la mayor, a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, provocándole un escalofrío. Los labios de ambas se encuentran entre abiertos y se miran por segundos que parecen eternos.

— Lo sé, Pinkie —la leve sonrisa de Rainbow se muestra con tristeza y cierto dolor—. Sé lo que sientes por mí; pero por favor… _no lo digas_ —Pinkie intenta controlarse, pero el monitor que marcaba todos sus signos vitales de repente comienza a pitar con rapidez, mostrando que su ritmo cardíaco se había elevado. Rainbow desvía su rostro cuándo ve a la menor llorar.

— Pero yo… —Rainbow suspira y la abraza con fuerza, como si así se pudiese disculpar con ella. Como si así le hiciese saber que, a pesar de no sentir lo mismo, la amaba de otra manera. Porque sí, Rainbow Dash sólo amaba a Pinkie Pie como si fuese su hermana menor.

— Todo a su tiempo, Pinkie —cierra los ojos y le deposita un suave beso en su mejilla—. Por ahora, intenta no descontrolarte… —la menor cierra los ojos, a sabiendas de lo que se refería. Tenía varios sentidos, la verdad, aquella frase.

Pero sabía que el objetivo principal, era hacerle saber que tenía que comenzar a regular sus sentimientos hacia su amiga y quizás, en segundo lugar, estarían sus salidas y su… _adicción_.

* * *

 _Un poco de OoC junto con un hecho que pasó en la vida real¿? y ésto resulta._

 _No quedó exaaaactamente como quería, pero el final me gustó3. Triste, realista, dramático. Todo lo que me gusta._

 _Intentaré subir pronto la E. .'3_

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	5. E: Enamorada

E; Enamorada.

 _ **«Fuerte sentimiento de afecto y amor hacia una persona con quién se quiere compartir momentos especiales. Es el deseo de ofrecer placer y satisfacción».**_

Rainbow sonríe tiernamente cuándo ve cómo su novia se está comiendo aquel chocolate mientras hace concentradamente su tarea en la biblioteca.

Siendo lo más sincera que puede, ella jamás se hubiese visto así misma en la situación en la que estaba por el simple hecho de ser ridícula. Mucho más de lo que podía incluso admitir; y ensancha su sonrisa. Porque si alguien en alguna ocasión le hubiese dicho hace un año que ella estaría allí, en la biblioteca, estudiando termodinámica con Pinkie Pie, que además era su novia, y que ella adoraría aquel momento, hubiese pensado que la persona que se lo dijo era un demente desquiciado.

Primero, porque a ella jamás le había llamado la atención Pinkie Pie, nunca la consideró más que una muy buena amiga con quién podía hacer bromas ocasionalmente y pasar el rato al ir a cine y verse una película. Porque sí, ambas tenían tanto en común que le sorprendía de sobremanera. No fue sino hasta hace unos diez meses que se dio cuenta que le molestaba el hecho de que ella pasase mucho más tiempo del que debía con Cheese Sándwich, y para ése entonces, sólo lo asoció cómo aquellos celos que te provocan cuándo una amiga amenaza con cambiarte por otra persona.

Y le tomó quizás un mes más, darse cuenta que sus celos eran porque se sentía egoísta con respecto a la peli rosa. Le llevó tiempo y le fue bastante difícil admitir que se había enamorado perdidamente de su amiga y compañera de bromas; y que todos aquellos momentos que ellas pasaban, no quería compartirlos con nadie más. _No la quería compartir a ella con nadie más_.

Porque aunque sonase muy absurdo, incluso para ella misma, en su pecho se le posicionaba una presión tan grande que la incomodaba cuándo no estaban juntas y sentía una ansiedad terrible por querer verla; una ansiedad que le ocasionó en múltiples ocasiones llamados de atención y varias anotaciones en un expediente disciplinario por salir de clases y sólo quedar con la líder del club organizador para calmar ésas ansias por estar a su lado, a pesar que en ésas reuniones clandestinas, a veces ni hablaban de nada y sólo se sonrían mutuamente; como aquellos niños que organizan una broma y esperan a que ésta funcione.

Eran miradas cómplices que prontamente se volvieron miradas de amor, llenas de dulzura, llenas de anhelación. Las palabras que se compartían rozaban lo suave y limitaba, quizás, con los susurros que perdían el sentido por estar divagando en la mirada de la otra; pero se entendían a la perfección.

Ambas podían pasar horas y horas sólo mirándose y luego irse a sus casas sin tener, si quiera, que dirigirse la palabra; porque ambas se llenaban por completo cuándo la una estaba junto a la otra. Se sentían completas y totalmente felices.

Segundo, a Rainbow Dash jamás le había gustado estudiar, de hecho, en su vida había visitado una biblioteca hasta que Pinkie se enteró que su rendimiento académico en física iba tan mal, que la obligó a ir a la biblioteca sólo para enseñarle. Porque la de ojos azules se habían negado rotundamente ante la idea de que quizás, su novia, y según ella la persona más importante en su vida, no se graduase a su lado.

Y para aquel momento, Rainbow podía darle todo el crédito de su nueva posición académica entre los tres primeros de su salón de clases a la chica junto a ella. Debido a que la menor no se resistía a explicarle las cosas que ella no entendiese, por más mínimas e insignificantes que fueran, de cualquier materia y a cualquier hora.

Y justo ahora, estaba esperando a que Pinkie terminase su tarea de química para así poder irse juntas a su casa, dónde comerían golosinas y verían una serie que la peli rosa había estado queriendo ver.

Y Rainbow Dash no se puede explicar cómo es que su novia es simplemente tan hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra. La estaba observando con detenimiento; y sencillamente se dijo a sí misma que amaba todo lo que componía la perfección de Pinkie. Porque estaba enamorada de su cabello rizado, aquel que a veces caía por sobre su rostro y la hacía ver adorable. Porque estaba enamorada de la tersa piel que ella tenía, aquella que podía acariciar todo el día sin cansarse ni un segundo y que fácilmente podría acariciar toda la vida.

Porque estaba enamorada de sus ojos, de aquellos orbes tan azules como cielo y tan profundos cómo el mar, y que podían ser tan expresivos cómo la mismísima peli rosa. Porque estaba enamorada de sus labios, los cuáles quería besar hasta el cansancio y dejárselos rojos e hinchados.

Y vuelve a sonreír mientras le da otro vistazo al rostro concentrado de la menor y no puede creer lo afortunada que es por tener a una persona cómo su novia.

Porque Rainbow Dash, simplemente, estaba enamorada de Pinkie Pie y siempre haría lo que fuese por hacerla feliz, aunque eso implicase estar horas y horas estudiando en una biblioteca.


	6. F: Fiebre

**F; Fiebre.**

 _ **«Aumento de la temperatura del cuerpo por encima de la normal, que va acompañado por un aumento del ritmo cardíaco y respiratorio, y manifiesta la reacción del organismo frente a alguna enfermedad».**_

Aquel día pretendía ser uno como cualquier otro. El cielo era despejado y el sol estaba más brillante que nunca; el aire era fresco y, a pesar de que apenas eran las diez de la mañana, podía saberse que la temperatura iba a ser bastante calurosa.

Era verano y los últimos días habían sido bastante lluviosos; por eso todo el mundo estaba armando los planes para aquel día en el que por fin los rayos del sol se sentían con toda su potencia, sin tener que preocuparse porque sus planes se viesen afectados por la arrasadora lluvia pegajosa de la temporada.

El ambiente era liviano y se sabía que todos irían de paseo o, en su lugar, saldrían a nadar, a jugar con agua o a ir a caminar por los hermosos parques que tenía la ciudad y disfrutar de la sensación de calidez que el verano traía consigo.

De hecho, Rainbow ya tenía todo el día planeado y nada se lo arruinaría.

Primero, iría con sus amigas a comer algo a un centro comercial. Habían abierto un nuevo restaurante de comida Tailandesa que se veía totalmente desagradable pero que ellas habían insistido en probar sólo para probar que todas tenían las agallas para tragarse lo que sea que tuviese ésa comida.

Segundo, probablemente irían por algún helado o algo frío que les quitara el calor. Después de todo, ya Rainbow había comenzado a sentirse sofocada en su habitación. Quizás y ya hubiese empezado a sudar y justo había salido de la ducha.

Tercero, irían a la casa de Rarity a nadar en la enorme piscina que ésta tenía y allí se quedarían un buen rato jugando Twister, Uno, haciendo competencias, luchas acuáticas y ¿por qué no? Un poco de Karaoke.

Cuarto, por ahí a las tres o tres y media de la tarde, irían a aquella feria ambulante que había llegado hace poco a la ciudad y que prometía ser bastante entretenida por todas las atracciones mecánicas extremas que habían instalado.

Y por último, irían al autocine a verse una asquerosa película romántica de los ochenta. Cada una con su pareja y justo ésta última parte era la que más ansiosa estaba poniendo a Rainbow.

Aquel día, por fin, le pediría a Pinkie que fuese su novia.

Si bien, ya ambas tenían algo que para Rainbow era muy difícil de explicar. Eran quizás un poco más que amigas con derechos y la peli arcoíris sabía ya que la ojiazul sentía algo muy fuerte por ella. Todo el mundo lo sabía y siempre les decían que hacían una muy hermosa pareja.

El problema era, que no eran nada. Nunca acordaron ser amigas con derechos ni nada así por el estilo. La verdad era que la atleta no recordaba bien cómo había sucedido; pero las cosas habían llegado tan lejos que sus sentimientos por la peli rosa solo estaban aumentando cada día más.

Bien, sí. Mentía. Recordaba a la perfección cómo había ocurrido. Un día, Applejack y ella habían quedado de ir al cine a verse una película pero lamentablemente (más bien para su suerte) la campirana se había enfermado y le había cancelado la salida. Rainbow pensó a quién invitar y, gracias a que Sunset aquel día no le había contestado, decidió llamar a la otra persona en el mundo que sabía también le gustaban las películas de acción basadas en cómics.

Pinkie había aceptado y, en medio de la película, la peli rosa descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Dash. Ésta, como a veces hacía, subió su mano hacía el rostro de Pinkie para acariciárselo y… luego todo fue extraño. La menor se había enderezado en su silla y había volteado a ver a Rainbow a los ojos; luego, sólo se besaron.

Estuvieron así por unos cuántos minutos, quizás dos o tres y luego sólo se sonrieron y siguieron viendo la película, dándose besos ocasionales.

Y por al menos un mes, las cosas sólo fueron así. Besos espontáneos, caricias suaves e inocentes, miradas discretas. Jamás habían llegado a hablar al respecto pero con el tiempo Rainbow se fue dando cuenta que Pinkie sentía algo por ella. La ojiazul había comenzado a estar más pendiente de ella, la llamaba fuera de clases y podía hasta gastarse todo su saldo en una sola conversación; la de cabellos multicolores llegó a hacer lo mismo también. Ambas se buscaban todo el tiempo y, un día, las cosas sólo llegaron más lejos.

Pinkie había tenido un mal día y Rainbow había discutido con sus padres, luego de haberles mencionado su sexualidad. Ambas se encontraron en un parque que solían frecuentar de niñas y al final, habían decido ir a pasar la noche en un hotel cerca de allí, al no querer ninguna volver a sus respectivos hogares.

Vieron televisión y conversaron casualmente por al menos dos horas y luego las caricias se convirtieron en algo más. Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, Pinkie le dio los buenos días con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y se quedaron abrazadas en la desordenada cama hasta que tuvieron que irse porque su hospedaje había acabado.

Y ése día, sería la oportunidad perfecta para pedírselo a Pinkie. Hasta Applejack —su mejor amiga y prima de la menor— le había ayudado a trazar todo el plan para que todo saliera a la perfección.

Y nada se lo arruinaría.

Nada.

Tomó las llaves de su camioneta y salió de casa luego de despedirse de su padre y de su hermano. Su madre había tenido que trabajar ése día y quizás no llegaría hasta la noche.

Sus manos sudaban de la ansiedad para cuándo comenzó a conducir y su corazón latía frenéticamente en su pecho. Estaba sonriendo cómo imbécil mientras cantaba _Lost on you de LP_ , una canción muy hípster —quizás muy indie alternativa— para su gusto, pero a Pinkie realmente le gustaba y ¿para qué negarlo? La canción no era mala. De hecho, la describía a ella a la perfección. Describía sus sentimientos.

Todas habían quedado de encontrarse en el centro comercial, cada quién vería cómo iba a llegar; y para ése día, Rainbow le había avisado a Pinkie que iría por ella a eso de las once u once y media.

La casa de Pinkie Pie quedaba cerca de la suya, quizás a unas cuantas cuadras. Por eso era bastante fácil para ambas visitarse y pasar el día. La casa de la peli rosa tenía una pastelería en el primer piso, _Sugar Cube Corner_ , era la mejor pastelería de la ciudad en la cual a veces se reunían todas para pasar el rato y dónde Pinkie podía pasar un día entero sólo horneando pasteles.

Cuando llegó, la señora Cake, la madre adoptiva de la peli rosa, le sonrió cálidamente cómo siempre y la dejó pasar sin ningún problema a la segunda planta (luego de haberle pedido el favor de que le ayudara a repartir unos pedidos que ella hizo sin quejarse) para que pudiese _despertar_ a Pinkie, porque sí, ésta aún no se levantaba.

Cómo era usual en ella.

Subió las escaleras tarareando la estúpida e increíblemente pegajosa canción de _Lost on you_ y sonrió al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Pinkie y verla dormida plácidamente.

Ésta sólo traía un camisón azul casi transparente que le dejaba ver toda la línea de su columna y unos calzones azules oscuros que a Rainbow le hicieron sonreír. Ella se los había regalado. Se quedó un minuto admirándola, el cuerpo de Pinkie la ponía realmente mal. Era hermosa y bien voluptuosa, la hacía sentirse acalorada y la hacía sonrojarse siempre que podía detallarla justo como en ése momento.

Su cabello estaba revuelto y respiraba tranquilamente. Sudaba un poco y era obvio, ahí adentro estaba haciendo muchísimo más calor que afuera. La peli rosa tenía una de sus piernas fuera del colchón y su cobija se enredaba en su otra pierna.

Se acercó lentamente, en el toca discos _vintage_ que Pinkie tenía sonaba suavemente _Grolandic Edit_ _de Of Montreal_. Rainbow ríe, odia ésa canción pero le sienta bastante bien a la habitación. A la menor le gustaba ser toda una hípster, eso sin duda. Las paredes tenían un extraño color azul crema que quizás estaba combinado con otro color que ella no identificaba, tenía polaroids pegadas a la pared mientras eran decoradas por algunas lucecitas de colores que iluminaban la habitación y le daban un aire confortable. En el techo había dos constelaciones, Polaris y otra que ella no reconocía y que no le interesaba reconocer.

Tenía unas sillas de roble y una biblioteca llena de películas antiguas e independientes que usualmente tenían una temática bastante fuerte y una banda sonora parecida a las canciones que Pinkie escuchaba. También tenía muchos vinilos y CDS de bandas que no conocía pero que seguramente ya habría escuchado, por todas las veces que ella había venido a aquella habitación y que la ojiazul siempre se encargaba de ambientar.

—Ey, Pinkie —se sienta en un pequeño espacio que hay en la cama y la sacude un poco. La mencionada se queja levemente pero abre los ojos con lentitud, suspirando en el proceso.

Los ojos de ambas se encuentran y sin que ninguna lo pudiese evitar, sonríen ampliamente.

—Ey, hola —saluda la peli rosa en un susurro y con lentitud se comienza a sentar en la cama.

Rainbow se esfuerza por no mirar el cuerpo de Pinkie pero fracasa en el intento. A través del camisón, Rainbow puede verle los pezones y, en ése momento, sin querer evitarlo, se muerde el labio inferior. Sus ojos se dirigen hacia la estrecha cintura de Pinkie y luego, nuevamente, se posan en sus senos.

 _¿Por qué esa mujer es tan hermosa?_ Se pregunta.

—Mis ojos están más arriba, Dashie —Rainbow cae en cuenta que se había quedado mirándola cómo estúpida y sube sus ojos hacia los de su contraria. Ésta le está sonriendo.

—Es tú culpa por vestirte así —dice, señalándola. Pinkie se humedece los labios.

—Es mi pijama —se alza e hombros.

Por un minuto, ambas se quedan mirándose a los ojos, compartiendo sonrisas y suspiros. Se ven patéticas, según ellas, y al final, Pinkie cierra los ojos con cansancio.

—No me siento bien, Dashie —la mayor puede ver como la peli rosa se estremece un poco y nota que ésta sigue sudando.

De hecho, ahora que la veía bien, Pinkie estaba pálida y ojerosa. Aunque igual de hermosa. Pinkie siempre era hermosa, no importaba cómo se viese.

Rainbow ya sabía qué le pasaba y suspiró. _No_ , se dijo. Nada podría dañarle ése día.

Pero ella era de todo menos estúpida, y podía notar que Pinkie, precisamente ése día, se había enfermado.

Justo en ése momento, la canción de _Grey Weather de Gregory and the Hawk_ comienza a sonar y la peli arcoíris suspira ante lo poco y a la vez tan adecuada canción para ése momento. De repente la habitación comienza a sentirse pesada y escucha cómo Pinkie se sorbe la nariz.

Vuelve a suspirar y posa una de sus manos en la frente de la menor.

—Estás ardiendo en fiebre —dice, desanimada. Aquello arruinaba absolutamente todo.

Pinkie no dice nada, sólo observa los movimientos que Rainbow hace y las expresiones que deja ver en su rostro, grabándoselas en la mente como algo realmente especial. La mayor le acaricia con suavidad el rostro y sus manos terminan en el cuello de Pinkie.

La vuelve a ver temblar.

—No podrías salir así hoy —aquello era más que una pregunta y la peli rosa la mira con pena.

—Lo siento —su voz era suave y melódica, llevándose bien con la voz de la cantante que, para ése momento, ahora cantaba _Ghost_.

—No es tu culpa —Rainbow suspira, sin saber qué más decir. Se siente mal porque sabe que no podrá hacer nada de lo que tenía planeado y se rasca la nuca con cierto fastidio.

En serio no podía creerlo.

—Sé lo que planeabas preguntarme hoy —Rainbow sonríe, consternada. No se sorprendía del todo; después de todo era Pinkie Pie, ella siempre terminaba enterándose de todo antes de que las cosas sucediesen. Ella tenía un don para descubrir, presentir o intuir las cosas.

—Sí, bueno… supongo que Applejack te dijo —en el rostro de Pinkie comienza a crecer una sonrisa y niega levemente con la cabeza.

Un suspiro de parte de la peli rosa se hace presente y Rainbow tiene la sensación de que quizás estaría quebrantando una promesa con tal de decirle quién le había dicho su plan para ése día, y no puede retener la sonrisa de satisfacción al respecto.

—Rarity me lo dijo —suelta una pequeña sonrisa y, de repente, estornuda adorablemente. Rainbow también ríe—. Dijo que no podía no decirme que hoy me preguntarías aquello. Y que debía emocionarme al respecto.

Hay un pequeño silencio y Rainbow comienza a sentir una extraña ansiedad apoderándose de ella. Quizás era porque la letra de _Two-Faced Twin_ la ponía nerviosa o, quizás porque tenía muchas cosas qué preguntarle pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Pinkie parecía notarlo, pero no quería presionarla. Sólo se quedó en silencio mientras un escalofrío la recorría justo cuando la mayor la tomó de la mano y no pudo discernir si aquello había sido por su fiebre o por el tacto que ahora Rainbow le estaba dedicando. Sus ojos se veían dubitativos y aquello le pareció adorable a la peli rosa. Tanto así, que se acercó para darle un beso en los labios pero se detuvo justo a milímetros de ellos, desviando su curso a la mejilla de la peli arcoíris.

Rainbow detuvo su respiración.

El murmullo de las conversaciones en Sugar Cube Corner se filtró a la habitación cuándo la canción terminó y la mayor por fin pudo pensar coherentemente. Al parecer la letra de la canción le nublaba la mente.

—¿Y te emociona? —susurra débilmente, su voz perdiéndose entre la melodía de _Take Me Somewhere Nice de Mogwai_ y llevando su cabeza un poco hacia delante, provocando que varios mechones de su cabello se deslizaran suavemente por sobre sus hombros.

Pinkie ríe suavemente y con lentitud, se aleja de Rainbow, haciéndose justo en medio de la cama y haciendo una seña a la chica frente a ella para que se acercara, para que se sentara justo frente a ella. La de cabellos multicolores sólo obedece, aprovechando la oportunidad para mirarle más el cuerpo a la menor y se sienta dónde ésta quería.

Pinkie se acerca a ella peligrosamente y, de improvisto, se sienta encima de Rainbow, pasando sus piernas por la cadena de la mayor y sonríe. Dash no pierde la oportunidad de abrazarla por la cintura.

—Si tú no me lo preguntas, yo lo haré —Rainbow acerca sus labios a los de Pinkie pero no los toca. Sus ojos observan cómo el rostro de Pinkie está perlado por el sudor y sus mejillas habían comenzado a adoptar más color. No logró diferenciar si aquello era por la fiebre o por su cercanía, pero admitía que aquella imagen de la peli rosa se le hizo adorable.

Observó con detalle el rostro de Pinkie y sonrió complacida cuándo la notó mirarle los labios, deseando besarla.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia, Pinkie? —La nombrada se ríe adorablemente y sólo termina por cortar la distancia entre ambas. Se besan con cuidado, con cariño. Ambas se saborean y se permiten perderse en los labios de la otra. Marcan un ritmo suave y constante que las hace suspirar entre el beso y Rainbow se aventura a quitarle el camisón a Pinkie.

En serio le encantaba su cuerpo.

—Sí, Dashie —responde lentamente. Dejándose hacer por la mayor y disfrutando de los besos que ésta le está repartiendo por su cuello.

No se siente expuesta cuándo la peli arcoíris le quita también la única otra prenda que llevaba; al contrario, se siente a gusto y le fascina sentir las caricias que su ahora novia comenzaba a repartirle por todo su cuerpo.

Se encuentra recostada en su cama, con Rainbow encima de ella, observándola, dejando que el ritmo de _Youth de Daugther_ marque sus respiraciones. Sabe que no van a pasar de ahí, al menos no ése día. Ella no se siente con las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo y Rainbow sólo quería verla, quizás ayudarla a que le bajase un poco la fiebre, pero no tenía el impulso erótico de hacerla suya.

 _Ella ya era suya._

Y alegremente, la fiebre de Pinkie no había sido un obstáculo para el propósito de aquel día.

Ambas habían terminado abrazadas, Pinkie durmiendo plácidamente al lado de Rainbow y ésta, sólo se había quedado observándola dormir, detallándola con cuidado y sonriendo de vez en vez cuándo recordaba que aquella chica, tan hermosa y simpática, tan perfecta y con un cuestionable gusto musical, era suya.

Y justo en ése momento, Rainbow sentía que siempre había sido suya.

* * *

 _Jamás en mi vida había escrito algo tan hípster, en serio. Mi lado oscuro musical salió a la luz¿? sin embargo, éste OS en particular me gustó bastante._

 _Deja cómo un sentimiento de no sé qué xD._

 _Lamento si hay faltas, a penas lo leí para corregirlo._

 _Disfruté escribir ésto, así que espero que ustedes disfruten leerlo ._

 _¿Alguien me quiere dar alguna idea para la G?;;_


	7. G: Graduación

**G; Graduación.**

 _ **«Es la ceremonia oficial que clausura el curso escolar y sirve de reconocimiento a los estudiantes que, a lo largo de él, han completado los requisitos académicos de un plan de estudios».**_

El ambiente fácilmente podría ser animado y feliz.

El día era soleado y Celestia había a penas comenzado la ceremonia con un hermoso discurso que ya estaba haciendo lagrimear a muchos estudiantes.

Los que se graduaban estaban sentados con la toga del instituto, representándolo con orgullo por ser los nuevos egresados que, con el tiempo, dejarían una buena imagen en sus universidades y trabajos. Dejando una marca allí de los valores y estudios que habían aprendido en Canterlot High.

Los estudiantes estaban impacientes por los discursos que algunos de ellos harían y, más que nada, estaban ansiosos por la enorme fiesta elegante que Pinkie Pie había organizado allí en todo el instituto dónde sólo estarían los recién graduados, profesores, directivos, y, obviamente, sus familias.

Había personas sonriendo y llorando, aunque nadie sabía si lo hacían por nostalgia o felicidad.

Fácilmente, el ambiente podría ser animado y feliz. Se repitió Rainbow Dash cuándo volteó a ver a su familia en las gradas del enorme campo de fútbol que estaba decorado de acuerdo con la celebración de aquel día. Sus padres le sonrieron con orgullo y Dash pudo jurar que vio a su padre soltar una que otra lágrima.

Animado y feliz, se repite. Sin embargo, no se siente así.

O al menos, no para ella.

Siendo ella sincera consigo misma, se siente terriblemente abrumada por la tristeza, la nostalgia y el arrepentimiento. Siente que puede estar ahogándose en las lágrimas que no está derramando y siente que pronto hasta podría dejar de respirar por aquel nudo en la garganta que le avisa que lo más probable, es que romperá en llanto dentro de unos minutos.

Todos los alumnos aplauden cuando Celestia al parecer termina su discurso y le abre paso a su hermana, Luna, quién le había pedido un espacio para decir unas cuantas palabras al alumnado. Rainbow se siente algo confundida porque no escuchó nada del _inspirador y hermoso_ discurso de su directora, según Fluttershy —quién estaba sentada a su lado—, por estar perdida en sus pensamientos, y como si fuera poco, en sus sentimientos.

Y es que, Rainbow sentía que había desperdiciado todas las oportunidades que ella había tenido a lo largo de los últimos años de su vida para decirle a Pinkie Pie lo que sentía por ella.

Porque si, Rainbow estaba enamorada de su amiga y compañera quién sabe desde hacía cuánto tiempo. Quizás, incluso, desde antes de que Sunset llegara a éste mundo y comenzara a separarlas a todas.

Y mierda.

En sólo pensar en lo que sentía por la peli rosa hacía que su corazón se acelerara de manera dolorosa. Porque sí, dolía. Dolía tanto que estaba sorprendida de que justo en ése momento ella no estuviese llorando y armando una escena en plena graduación.

Disimuladamente, dirigió su mirada al cabello hermosamente peinado de Pinkie, ella estaba sentada justo al frente suyo, hablando en un tono bajo con Rarity, a su lado. La chica peli rosa se veía radiante, hermosa, alegre, como siempre. Iluminando el mundo entero y más allá con su sonrisa tan deslumbrante y simplemente encantadora, aquella que la atrapó por completo desde el primer día en el que la vio.

Sonrió levemente, casi sin ganas. El sólo verla dolía. Dolía de tal manera que, llegando a su límite, Rainbow se dijo que no podía quedarse más tiempo allí. Simplemente no era capaz.

En silencio, sin querer llamar mucho la atención, se levantó y con su mano empujó levemente las piernas de Fluttershy a un lado para que la dejara pasar y así ella poder salir de la enorme cancha de fútbol dónde todos los estudiantes y sus familias estaban sentados esperando por el gran momento en que, finalmente, se graduarían.

Fluttershy la miró con duda, sin entender el porqué de aquella expresión de Rainbow y sus intenciones de abandonar el lugar.

—¿Pasa algo, Rainbow? —preguntó su mejor amiga en tono preocupado, observándola detalladamente. Algo le pasaba a su amiga, y lo sabía.

—No me siento bien —admitió en un susurro, bajando la mirada al suelo y volviendo a empujar con suavidad las piernas de Fluttershy para que en serio la dejara salir.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a acumularse en sus ojos y pronto éstas comenzarían a derramarse.

Debía salir de allí.

Fluttershy se movió y la dejó salir, dedicándole una mirada llena de preocupación que, obviamente, ella no notó. Desconcertada, la amante de los animales volteó a mirar a sus otras amigas, quiénes habían escuchado a Rainbow y tenían la misma expresión que Fluttershy en sus rostros. Todas se miraron entre sí llenas de confusión y miedo.

Dash no era de sentirse mal. Y mucho menos de admitirlo tan abiertamente cómo lo hizo.

Rainbow volteó a ver a sus padres y los notó dedicándole una mirada de desconcierto por estar dejando el lugar… mientras lloraba. Porque sí, Rainbow había dejado escapar un suspiro y, con él, sus lágrimas. Dejó escapar sus lamentos y todo lo que la había estado abrumando las últimas semanas de clases cuándo se enteró que ella había sido aceptada en la academia de aviación Wonderbolt en Cloudsdale —algo que a día de hoy, aún era incapaz de compartir con sus amigas— y, Pinkie, había sido aceptada en la escuela de gastronomía ahí en Canterlot.

Estarían a muchísimas leguas de distancia la una de la otra.

Ambas tomarían caminos separados y, desde que se enteró, Rainbow lo único que podía hacer era lamentarse por no haberse confesado antes cuando sabía que la peli rosa podría sentir lo mismo por ella —según las deducciones de Rarity al respecto— y, con ello, poder estar juntas. Rainbow se lamentaba, tanto, como para llorar antes de irse a dormir en las noches desde que se había enterado que quizás no volverían a tan siquiera hablarse en años.

Su pecho ardía, dolía, le lastimaba. El nudo en su garganta la asfixió y le impidió respirar bien. Como pudo, ella logró adentrarse al aula de música en el que ellas siempre ensayaban sus canciones y se deslizó en el rincón más apartado de la puerta, al otro extremo de la habitación, justo al lado de la batería que Pinkie usaba tan perfectamente.

Rainbow se sintió asfixiada, dolida. Se sintió encerrada en una burbuja oscura de nostalgia y dolor que no la dejó respirar. Su mente estaba en blanco, ella no podía pensar en nada más allá del dolor en su pecho, en la sensación de ahogamiento que estaba sintiendo y en el frenético palpitar de su corazón que sólo se encargaba de transportar el sufrimiento por cada arteria de su cuerpo, logrando sólo aumentar su llanto.

Rainbow estaba sumergida profundamente en un mar de sentimientos en el que había estado nadando desde hacía semanas y del cual no sabía cómo salir.

Simplemente ese había sido su límite. No había podido soportarlo más. Sólo colapsó fuertemente, cayó tan hondo y de manera tan dolorosa que Rainbow Dash sólo pudo estar consciente del cómo su corazón se fragmentaba en muchísimos pedazos que ella sabía, no sería capaz de juntar de nuevo.

Ella estaba enamorada de Pinkie, estaba enamorada de su compañía, de su sonrisa, de todo lo que componía a aquella chica carismática y entusiasta, y el sólo hecho de pensar en no volver a verla la hizo sentirse agobiada. La hizo sentirse perdida.

Su felicidad en Canterlot High era proporcionada por Pinkie —y sus demás amigas, obviamente—. Ella la hacía sonreír y su sola presencia convertía el día más oscuro y frío en uno radiante y cálido.

Rainbow sentía que necesitaba a Pinkie para poder ser feliz.

Sintiéndose incapaz de contenerlos, dejó escapar los sollozos que se acumularon en su garganta y que por poco la hacen dejar de respirar. Ella simplemente dejó que todo saliera, dejó que las emociones se desbordaran como debían al ser impotente al contenerlas, mantenerlas al margen.

—¿Hija? —La voz de su madre se escuchó justo al frente de ella, llena de preocupación—. ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿qué tienes?

En aquella ocasión, a diferencia de todas las demás en las que su madre la había descubierto llorando en su habitación cuándo todo el mundo estaba haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta de graduación, ella fue incapaz de decirle algo a su madre. De decirle que quería estar sola y que no iba a hablar con nadie porque no tenía nada. No. _No fue capaz_. Porque no podía. Ella necesitaba a su madre, necesitaba de ella, de su compañía. Ella ya no podía sola con sus emociones. Eran demasiadas para sólo lidiar con ellas por su cuenta.

—Mamá… —dijo, levemente, levantándose lo más rápido que podía y lanzándose a los brazos de su madre, abrazándola con toda la fuerza que ella sentía necesitaba para poder juntar todas las piezas de su corazón roto en un mismo lugar.

Y lloró más fuerte cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de su madre alrededor de su cuerpo. Brindándole todo el amor que ella necesitaba, brindándole todo el cariño que le hacía falta.

—¿Me vas a contar? —pregunta su madre en un tono tan suave, que Rainbow Dash apenas puede escuchar. Incluso dudó que lo hubiese escuchado, porque la pregunta llegó tan profundamente en su interior, que la hizo temblar.

¿Cómo le diría a su madre? ¿Cómo la ponía al día de todo lo que acomplejaba a su corazón en tan poco tiempo?, ¿y sin que empeorara sus sentimientos en el proceso?

Simplemente no lo sabía.

Pero tenía qué hacer el intento. Ella necesitaba un consejo, uno sabio cómo los que su madre siempre le daba. Sin embargo, su llanto sólo podía aumentar, ¿y _por qué_? Se preguntó. ¿Por qué mientras más deja salir sus sentimientos, más fuertes éstos se sienten?, ¿por qué no podía tan siquiera sentirse un poco mejor?

Su madre comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, provocando que su birrete callera al suelo. Aquello siempre la relajaba y la hacía sentir mejor cuando era niña, aliviándola de todo lo que en esos tiempos la abrumaba, sólo porque ella podía sentir que su madre estaba allí para ella siempre que la necesitara. Sin embargo, en ese momento no lo sintió suficiente, sintió que aquello no la ayudaba a sanar el vacío que se había creado en su interior y aquello la perturbó mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Sentía que algo le hacía falta.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que logró encontrar, intentó calmar su respiración, aunque el nudo en su garganta persistía.

Queriéndose tomar su tiempo para relajarse, se separó de su madre y, tomándola de la mano, la acercó al pequeño escenario que había allí en el aula para que se sentara ahí con ella. Su madre lo hizo y, quizás muchísimo más preocupada que antes al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de su hija, sólo se dedicó a seguir acariciando su cabello mientras le mostraba una sonrisa comprensiva que le transmitía una sensación se amor y tranquilidad.

—Tómate tú tiempo, Dashie —dijo Windy a su hija, mientras observaba con atención sus movimientos y facciones.

Ella jamás había visto a su hija tan afligida por algo, nunca. Rainbow era fuerte y decidida, más de lo que ella incluso le gustaba aceptar, porque aquello significaba admitir que la pequeña niña que siempre corría hacia ella, a sus brazos, cuándo algo la hacía sentir mal, había crecido. Su hija estaba jugando con sus dedos, buscando la manera de tranquilizarse mientras sus ojos sólo estaban estáticos y vacíos en la batería de aquella sala de música.

Su hija estaba sufriendo, sin duda. Y aquello le rompía el corazón.

—Estoy enamorada, mamá —la mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, confundida, observó cómo su hija, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojaba.

Tiernamente, Windy sonríe y se ríe un poco, con suavidad.

—Oh, Dashie —sin evitarlo, abraza con mucho orgullo a su hija—. Pero eso es muy lindo… no entiendo por qué te pusiste así por eso…

Rainbow se toma su tiempo de nuevo, y analiza sus palabras. Quizás así no debió comenzar.

Suspirando, decide voltear a ver a su madre. Encarándola.

—Porque, mamá… no sé si la vaya a ver de nuevo —susurra con dolor, volviendo a sollozar y ocasionando que sus lágrimas sólo siguieran su camino por sus mejillas con más intensidad.

—¿La? —pregunta su madre, un poco incrédula, siendo incapaz de contener su sorpresa.

—Sí, mamá —dice Rainbow, en un tono de voz muy bajo, sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto. Ella sabía que su madre era muy comprensiva y no tendría problema con eso. La mujer asiente con la cabeza, sonriéndole cálidamente.

—¿Y por qué dices que no la vas a volver a ver? —Rainbow agacha la mirada y vuelve a jugar con sus dedos.

—Porque yo iré a Cloudsdale a estudiar… y ella se quedará aquí en Canterlot… —su madre entiende la situación y, sintiendo un poco de los mismos sentimientos de agobio de su hija, su voz inevitablemente se quiebra.

—Y… ¿y cuánto tiempo llevan juntas…? —la pregunta hizo que Rainbow levantara la cabeza hacia su madre y, de nuevo, rompe a llorar. Windy toma a su hija y la abraza, dejando que la cabeza de Rainbow Dash descansara en su pecho mientras que ella le acariciaba la espalda, para relajarla.

—Pinkie ni siquiera sabe lo que siento por ella —responde, adolorida. Su voz siendo amortiguada por la ropa de su madre.

La mujer suspira, sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía ante las palabras y el tono de voz de su hija.

—¿Entonces es Pinkie? —y, aunque sus ojos habían comenzado a encharcarse, le es imposible no sonreír. Ella también amaba a Pinkie, era una chica increíble y muy bonita. Alguien con quién te puedes encariñar muy rápido. Y, como persona, era simplemente hermosa.

—Sí —responde, también sonriendo ante el nombre de la peli rosa—. Pero… ya nunca podré… —y vuelve a llorar, sin terminar la frase. Su madre también derrama unas cuántas lágrimas y sólo se dedica a arrullar a su hija, esperando calmarla con el tiempo.

De verdad que Rainbow debía amar a Pinkie Pie si la sola idea de no estar con ella la ponía de esa manera. Tanto así como para conmoverla, para hacerla sentir inútil con respecto a los sentimientos de la adolecente a quién abrazaba. ¿Cómo podría ella ayudar a su hija si ni siquiera sabía qué decirle? ¿Si ni siquiera tenía palabras para alentarla? Aquella situación era totalmente diferente a lo que ella había lidiado con Rainbow a lo largo de su vida. No sabía cómo tratar con la situación.

Windy Whistles sólo se sentía impotente con respecto al dolor de su primogénita. Sólo podía estar allí, a su lado, sin saber qué podía hacer.

Sólo podía quedarse ahí, observando cómo su hija se hacía pedazos y ella, inútilmente, se quedaba al margen, sin poder ayudarla.

Pasaron los minutos y Rainbow logró calmarse, separándose de su madre y sorbiéndose la nariz desalentada, rendida. Como si de verdad ya se hubiese resignado ante la situación.

—Deberías decirle lo que sientes —Dash mira con confusión a su madre, sin poderse creer sus palabras.

—¿Y luego qué? —se apresura a preguntar—. En caso de que Pinkie sienta lo mismo que yo, ya no podríamos estar juntas —dice, amargamente, volviéndose a sorber la nariz—. Nuestro tiempo sólo acabó.

—Aun así, hija, ¿no te sentirías mejor sabiendo que se lo dijiste? —Rainbow iba a responderle, pero unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron sobresaltar.

—¿Dashie?, ¿estás aquí? —El corazón de la mencionada latió desbocado cuándo escuchó la suave y linda voz de Pinkie Pie al otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Todas estamos muy preocupadas… Te vas a perder los discursos de las chicas y, créeme, Rarity se pasó de la raya con el suyo, es hilarante, no puedes perdértelo, en serio —hubo un silencio por un segundo, como si Pinkie se hubiese dado cuenta que se había salido del tema—. Ehh… ¿puedo pasar, Dashie? —Rainbow se sintió nerviosa, ansiosa, cohibida.

Sin saber qué responder, miró a su madre en busca de una respuesta y, antes de que Rainbow pudiera decir algo, su madre habló, ignorando la negación de su hija.

—Adelante, Pinkie —dice su madre, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, por dónde había acabado de entrar la chica de la cual Rainbow estaba enamorada.

—¡Oh! Hola, Windy —la peli rosa sonrió con entusiasmo al ver a la mujer y, como ella hace con todo el mundo, la abraza.

—¡Hola, Pinkie! —su madre le devuelve el abrazo a la chica, sonriéndole.

—Espero no interrumpir… —dice la oji azul un poco apenada. La mujer sólo niega con la cabeza.

—Para nada, Pinkie —su madre voltea a verla y amplía más su sonrisa—. De hecho, Rainbow quiere decirte algo.

La peli arcoíris abre sus ojos con miedo y sorpresa. ¡¿Por qué su madre siempre tenía que ser así?! Ella no estaba en lo más mínimo segura de sí debería o no decirle a Pinkie el cómo se siente. ¡Y mucho menos en aquel estado de patetismo en el que se encuentra!

—Oh… claro… —la voz de Pinkie baja varios decibeles y se le ve un poco consternada. Volteando a ver el cómo Rainbow Dash se limpiaba la cara y se aclaraba la garganta con rapidez, sin querer que Pinkie la viera de aquella manera, aunque era demasiado tarde.

Windy Whistles salió del aula y cerró la puerta tras ella, esperando, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, que su hija siga su consejo.

Pinkie Pie se acercó a Rainbow con lentitud, observándola con cuidado. Asustada por verla con los ojos tan rojos e hinchados.

—¿Qué tienes, Dashie? —Pinkie toma el rostro de Rainbow y lo observa, mientras lo acariciaba con delicadeza, estando bastante afligida—. ¿Por qué lloras? —Rainbow Dash sólo se queda estática viendo el rostro perfectamente maquillado de Pinkie y no sabe qué hacer o qué decir.

Todo a su alrededor se detiene y ella lo único que puede hacer es perderse en los ojos azules de Pinkie, notando el cómo ella se reflejaba en ellos y, al no soportar aquella visión tan ridícula y patética que estaba dejando que Pinkie observara, se da la vuelta. Dándole la espalda y suspirando con profundidad, no queriendo volver a soltar lágrimas justo allí.

Su rostro ardía en los lugares que Pinkie había acariciado y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que podía jurar que Pinkie podía escucharlo.

Un silencio pesado se cernió sobre ellas y, por un momento, Rainbow creyó que Pinkie se había ido. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de voltear para asegurarse de aquello. Sólo se quedó estática en ese lugar mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para intentar tranquilizar todas las emociones que fluían de manera libre hacia el exterior.

Rainbow se sentía un manojo de nervios, incluso, sólo por estar con la chica que había puesto todo su mundo de cabeza.

—Dashie… —los ojos de Rainbow se abrieron de sobremanera cuando sintió el cómo Pinkie pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abrazaba con fuerza—. ¿Qué tienes? —su voz había sonado demacrada, como si ella también estuviese a punto de llorar y, al verse acorralada entre sus emociones y la nada misma, se volteó para encarar a Pinkie, posando una de sus manos en la cintura y, la otra, en la mejilla de la peli rosa.

Pinkie se tensó por tal acción, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó a la espera.

Le peli arcoíris se quedó en blanco, de nuevo, sin saber qué podría hacer. Sólo se perdió en los detalles del rostro de Pinkie, guardándolos, quizás, en su corazón para cuándo los necesitara.

—Tengo miedo —admitió, a lo último, volviendo a dejar escapar sus lágrimas cuándo otra oleada de emociones la embistió con fuerza, sobrecogiéndola, apresándole el corazón y haciéndola temblar fuertemente, como si fuese una niña indefensa.

Pinkie gimoteó levemente ante sus palabras y se humedeció los labios.

—¿A… graduarte? —se animó a preguntar, estando un poco confundida sobre la situación, fuera de lugar. Pinkie Pie se sintió apresada por un sentimiento ajeno y pesado que ella no solía sentir y se sintió pequeña ante Rainbow Dash.

La mayor se rió con cierta ternura, conmovida por la inocencia e ingenuidad de la peli rosa. Luego, negó con la cabeza.

—A perderte —solloza, ésta vez, dejando que la misma burbuja de desesperanza y dolor se apodere de ella y, sin evitarlo, abraza a la menor con fuerza. No queriendo soltarla, no queriendo dejarla ir.

Y un sentimiento abrumador se cernió sobre ambas, un sentimiento tan acogedor y lleno de aflicción a la vez que las hizo sentir como si el aire en la habitación se hubiese sólo acabado, asfixiándolas dolorosamente. Como si el ardor en sus pechos fuese la más ardiente llama que consumiría todo a su paso hasta dejar nada, hasta hacerlas desaparecerlas.

Pinkie negó con la cabeza y se separó de Rainbow en un estado de sobrecogimiento que la hizo lagrimear. Estaba mareada y fuera de lugar, sumamente aturdida ante la situación y con su corazón latiéndole con fuerza en su pecho.

—Pero aquí estoy, Dashie… —susurró ella, sintiendo las palabras más pesadas de lo que deberían, quemándole toda la garganta.

La nombrada sentía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento.

—Pero luego… yo seré la que me iré —dice, intentando controlarse, notándolo en vano—. Y tendré que decirte adiós.

Aquellas palabras rompieron a Pinkie de muchísimas maneras. La hicieron caer emocionalmente, y la hicieron caer muy fuerte.

—¿Te irás? —los ojos de Pinkie comenzaron a soltar gruesas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas como la más ardiente lava. Mirando con horror a Rainbow ante la sola idea de ver a su amiga marcharse—. ¿A dónde?

—Cloudsdale.

Pinkie niega con la cabeza y se separa abruptamente de la peli arcoíris, alejándose lo más que puede de ella y dándole la espalda.

Cloudsdale quedaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia de Canterlot.

 _De ella._

Su cabeza se había vuelto un completo lío y su visión era escasa. No podía respirar bien y no encontraba ninguna palabra que pudiese decir.

—Eso… —comenzó Pinkie, volviéndose a dar la vuelta, mirando con nostalgia a Rainbow—… es lejísimos...

Rainbow asintió, sintiéndose horrible por ver a la persona que más le importaba llorar por su culpa.

Y lo supo, debía decirle lo que sentía en ese momento, o sabría que luego no podría hacerlo.

Tenía qué hacerlo o se arrepentiría muchísimo más.

—Pinkie… yo —la peli rosa se quitó su birrete totalmente derrotada, mirando al suelo con una mirada tan vacía que le provocó a Rainbow el más intenso de los dolores. La menor dejó caer el birrete, para luego llevarse sus manos a su pecho, demostrando, quizás, lo mucho que aquella noticia le había dolido—. Yo… debí habértelo dicho antes…

—¿Qué te ibas? —Su llanto aumentó luego de decir aquellas palabras—. ¡Sí, Dashie!... —exclama, con fuerza, volviéndose a acercar a la mayor hasta sólo quedar a unos cuántos pasos de ella—. Mi corazón no estaba preparado para… una noticia así…

Rainbow se queda observando a Pinkie con cierta inquisición en su mirada. Ella no sabía qué tanto aquella noticia la iba a afectar. Quizás había pensado que no la afectaría tanto cómo en realidad lo estaba haciendo y aquello la hizo sentirse horrible. ¿Ella no había contado con los sentimientos de Pinkie acerca de ello?, ¿tan egoísta había sido?

 _Mierda_ , pensó. Aquel día era su graduación, ambas deberían estar felices y disfrutando, no llorando y sintiéndose una basura.

—¿Tú… corazón? —Rainbow bajó la cabeza e, inconscientemente, se llevó su mano derecha hacia su corazón, sintiéndolo latir con fuerza. Sintiéndolo ahí, palpitando a todo lo que daba. Latiendo después de todo el dolor y sufrimiento por el que había pasado.

—Mi corazón, Dashie —Pinkie sollozó y se quedó de pie, sumergiéndose en su propio llanto, evitando mirar a la chica frente a ella.

—Pinkie… —Rainbow Dash se acercó todo lo que pudo a Pinkie y la tomó del rostro, inhalando mientras sentía la expectación de las que serían sus próximas palabras. No las pensaría en lo más mínimo, sólo las dejaría salir… desde su corazón—. Cuándo te conocí —una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios cuándo recordó aquel momento—, me pareciste la persona más… increíblemente hermosa de todo el mundo —los ojos de Pinkie retomaron aquel brillo que anteriormente se había perdido, mientras observaba directamente a los ojos de Rainbow, notando toda la sinceridad en sus palabras—. Y no… no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que yo… —un sollozo casi lúgubre salió de los labios de la mayor—… me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti.

Rainbow sonrió ante la dulce expresión sin aliento de Pinkie. Con cuidado, Dash retiró su mano de su corazón y la dirigió hacía la mejilla de Pinkie Pie, acariciándola con delicadeza, justo cómo siempre había querido hacer.

Pinkie sonrió brillantemente ante aquel acto, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían derramando lágrimas. La atleta se sintió abrumada cuándo recordó que, quizás, nunca volvería a sentir la suave piel de Pinkie contra su propia piel y, de nuevo, sus ojos se notaron vacíos.

—Rainbow, yo-

—Durante todos los años siguientes… me decía a mí misma que… debía confesarte lo que sentía —Rainbow sollozo con fuerza, perdiendo la compostura; pero luego de inhalar profundamente, retuvo las lágrimas en sus ojos—. Me decía que no perdiera el tiempo… que sólo fuera y… te lo dijera. Que te dijera qué tan enamorada… estaba- estoy de ti… antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y yo… —el llanto las golpeó a ambas, sacudiéndolas violentamente y haciendo que Pinkie tomara entre sus manos la toga de graduación que Rainbow estaba usando, sin querer dejarla ir—. No sé por qué fui tan estúpida… Tenía miedo de perderte justo en éste momento de mi vida… porque… porque yo siempre supe en dónde terminaría al graduarme… —la peli arcoíris limpió las mejillas de Pinkie mientras sonreía sin ganas, llena de decepción. La más cruda y cruel realidad había acabado de golpear a Rainbow como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre ella.

»—Y tuve tanto miedo… de perderte… que nunca te lo dije; y por… no habértelo dicho yo… te perdí antes de tan siquiera poder tenerte —sin poder evitarlo, Rainbow abraza a Pinkie mientras se deja desahogar un poco—. Renuncié a ti antes de tan siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de poder estar contigo… y ahora… estoy tan arrepentida por no habértelo dicho y haber… disfrutado todo lo que pudimos hacer juntas, que ahora… la sola idea de saber que no podré pasar ningún momento contigo como… _mi novia_ … me hace sentir tan terriblemente mal que… no sé si pueda sólo… recomponerme de éste sentimiento, Pinkie —la peli rosa comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su contraria y abrazándola tan fuerte cómo podía, sintiéndose totalmente derrotada ante la situación—. No sé si pueda… porque yo… me siento tan miserable ahora que… no, Pinkie. No quiero- no puedo dejarte. Hacerlo me rompería… totalmente…

Pinkie se quedó sin palabras, su respiración era errática y, a pesar de que su corazón dolía con intensidad, palpitaba tan rápido que seguramente podría salirse de su pecho. Rainbow la tenía abrazada con tanto amor, dolor, pasión y miedo, que se sintió ahogada. Tan rota como sabía que Dash estaba, también.

—No puedo dejarte tampoco… Dashie —dice Pinkie, agobiada—. Pero… tampoco puedo ser la razón por la cual… abandones tú futuro —Rainbow, sintiendo mucha más presión en su pecho, sólo puede esconder su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Pinkie—. Estás destinada a brillar, Rainbow Dash… Y si te quedas…

—Lo haría más que nunca, Pinkie —susurra, sus palabras siendo amortiguadas por el cuello de Pinkie, quién tiembla al sentir el cálido aliento de su contraria rozando su piel—. Porque estarás a mí lado para ayudarme a hacerlo…

—Dashie —Pinkie toma todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían y se separa del abrazo de Rainbow casi sin querer hacerlo—. También estoy enamorada de ti —dice, sin poder evitar sonreír. Dash sonríe de igual manera y espera a las siguientes palabras de la menor—. Pero…

—Pinkie —el corazón de Rainbow pareció dejar de latir. Ahora, simplemente, no quería escuchar nada.

—Podemos esperar —Rainbow la observa con miedo.

—Pinkie…

—Si hemos… esperado todos éstos años para llegar hasta aquí… —la peli rosa baja la cabeza, soltando muchísimas más lágrimas que prontamente se estamparon contra el suelo—. ¿Qué son unos cuantos años más? —la mirada de Rainbow también baja, con su corazón en la boca por aquellas palabras y, cuando ambas suben la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran, Rainbow no puede evitar lanzarse a besarla.

Pinkie sollozó entre el beso y Rainbow sólo sintió una mezcla interminable de sentimientos confusos cuándo besó a la chica que amaba. La besó con la intención de demostrarle a Pinkie cuánto la amaba, cuándo la necesitaba con ella, cuán dolorida estaba de sólo pensar en dejarla por tanto tiempo. La besó con anhelo, pasión y dolor, mezclando la amargura de la situación con la cálida sensación que creció en sus corazones y que luego, sólo fue reemplazada por la más dura y horrible realidad que se abría paso entre el beso para sólo lograr que ambas se aferraran la una a la otra como si el mañana hubiese desaparecido.

Rainbow sólo besó a Pinkie para demostrarle todo lo que significaba para ella.

Y Pinkie no lo soportó.

Aquello le dolía demasiado, muchísimo. Sin embargo, siguió besándola, apretando con todas sus fuerzas a Rainbow contra ella para que sus calores se unieran y con ello poder aislar el frío helado en el que se había sumergido su corazón cuándo supo de la separación.

Pinkie besó a Rainbow para demostrarle que no importa por cuántas cosas ellas pasen, o por cuánto tiempo estén alejadas la una de la otra, ella siempre estaría allí, para ella.

Esperándola.

Y cuando se separaron en busca de aire, pronto notaron que quizás, ambas se necesitaban incluso más de lo que necesitaban respirar.

—Hoy nos graduamos, Dashie —dice Pinkie con un hilo de voz que Rainbow sólo logra escuchar por lo cerca que está de los labios de Pinkie—; así que… hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar… —la mayor niega con la cabeza, sintiendo, de nuevo, como su corazón caía con fuerza a un precipicio del que quizás, no habría salida—… hasta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar… te digo adiós.

Y con el dolor más intenso ardiéndoles en sus almas, Pinkie se alejó de Rainbow Dash y salió del aula de música, dejando a la peli arcoíris con el sentimiento más intolerable que ella jamás había sentido envolviéndola por completo, quebrándola de tal manera, que, justo cómo ya antes había dicho, no sabía si podría recomponerse de aquello.

* * *

 _Más de un año para que pudiera seguir el abecedario.'c De verdad no saben qué tanto siento haber tardado ésta cantidad de tiempo MONUMENTAL que si les soy sincera, no merece su perdón.'c_

 _Espero que aún haya gente por aquí leyendo;;_

 _Éste OS es súper sad, quizás más de lo que quisiera admitir. Supongo yo que estará influenciado por los sentimientos que me dio ver a mis amigas graduarse sin mí, Idk. Pero de verdad que siento que éste podría ser fácilmente el OS más triste que he escrito, qué sé yo; sin embargo, mientras lo escribía lloré cómo Magdalena._

 _¡Así que espero que a ustedes les haya gustado!_

 _De nuevo: lamento haber tardado tanto._

 _Nos leemos,_

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
